Four Seasons in One Day
by Toffeecrisp
Summary: Eliza Bennet works for Longbourn Designs and she and her manager, Jane, are hoping to win an important new contract with Chris Bingley of Netherfield Associates. The problem for Eliza is that Chris's trusted advisor and friend, Darcy, doesn't seem to like her ideas for the business or her. All the events take place during one twenty four hour period.
1. Chapter 1

**_I have always loved Jane Austen's novels and hope you will be forgiving about my attempt at a modern-day reimagining of Pride and Prejudice. This is just a short story written for fun._**

 **Four Seasons in One Day**

 **Chapter One**

"What an insufferably rude man!"

Eliza Bennet crashed the telephone receiver down and glared across the desk towards her friend and colleague, Charlotte Lucas. Charlotte, six years Eliza's senior in both age and experience, striking in appearance with her Titian hair and bold choice of colour combinations, if not exactly beautiful in a traditional sense, raised her right eyebrow in a quizzical manner showing her surprise at the conclusion of the phone conversation with Chris Bingley.

Chris was the owner of Netherfield Associates and everyone on the creative team at Longbourn Designs was raving about him. Having recently moved his business into the area and wishing to establish a strong regional presence, he was seeking a local agency to develop a promotional campaign for his business and had been holding discussions with Longbourn Designs for the past couple of weeks. He seemed enthusiastic about their ideas and keen to build a relationship with them having hit it off with Eliza's manager, Jane, almost immediately and consequently they had high hopes that he would sign a contract any day soon.

"Chris was rude to you?" Charlotte exclaimed in undisguised surprise.

Eliza shook her head in a gesture of exasperation, "Oh, no. Not him. He couldn't be rude if he tried. I don't think I've ever met a nicer man. I don't know how he manages to survive in business, to be honest." The thought of Chris being offensive to anyone almost made her laugh out loud. "No, it was someone else in the background. You heard me discussing the charity ideas with him and he asked if I could hold for a minute as he needed to discuss something with a colleague but he must have pressed the wrong button because I quite clearly heard him talking to another man. Chris was saying what a great idea and how much he'd like to work with us and this other man just seemed to dismiss the idea and said it was boring, lacked any originality and I'd have to come up with something a lot better than that to tempt him." She pulled a face, "I don't mind someone saying they don't like the idea but I _do_ mind the way he said it as if it was somehow beneath him to consider it and anyway, who the hell is he? I thought Chris was the owner."

At that moment, Eliza's manager, Jane came out of her office. Jane was the epitome of everything Eliza would, in an ideal world, like to be. She was undeniably attractive but with a temperament and manner that only complemented her lovely appearance. She was a rare breed of manager who succeeded in getting the best out of her employees by adopting a kind, patient and non-judgmental attitude. She nurtured and encouraged and never thought badly of anyone even if Eliza and Charlotte sometimes thought her far too accommodating for her own good. She certainly tolerated the antics of the office trainee, Lydia, who spent more of the day gossiping with the Receptionist, Kitty, about their shared weekends out clubbing and the squaddies they encountered from the local garrison, than she did working. Jane even showed a high degree of forbearance with William Collins, the Chief Accountant, whose observance of the rules and regulations and rather pompous and self-important attitude to ensuring that every penny was accounted for, was irritating to all of them. How he had ever found himself working in a creative environment such as Longbourn Designs in his rigid, buttoned-up suit, giving all the appearance of middle-age when he was probably no more than thirty, was a mystery to his colleagues. William seemed highly conscious of the responsibility of his role at Longbourn Designs perhaps more than the position actually merited and certainly more than most of his colleagues. In his work he was assisted by his new young protégée, Mary, who he appeared to have recruited solely on the basis of their shared attitude to purchase ledgers rather than her ability. Mary certainly worked very hard and strove to improve her knowledge but was often side tracked by the minutest of details which she frequently raised with her colleagues as if they were the most important matters in the world. The natural lack of interest from anyone else and undisguised derision of Lydia and Kitty caused her great consternation. Sadly, mistakes were not uncommon when Mary overreached herself. However, William seemed willing to tolerate these for the benefit of having at least one like-minded person in his camp.

Jane, entering the main office and catching the tail end of the conversation between Charlotte and Eliza as well as seeing the expression on the latter's face, sensed at once that Eliza was annoyed. "What's the problem, Eliza? How did Chris like your suggestion?"

Eliza recounted the telephone exchange and the overheard conversation which had resulted in Chris ultimately being non-committal after his initial enthusiasm.

Jane shrugged, "That's strange. I haven't heard Chris mention that he was working with anyone else but as it happens he'll be over here later. Sorry, it was a late call yesterday and I hadn't had time to inform you but we're meeting at ten thirty. I thought we needed to get a better feel for his needs. Can you join us and we'll run through it again. Perhaps when he's thought it over he'll be more positive."

She moved off to the far end of the office heading towards Lydia and Kitty who had been giggling rather loudly while gathering around Kitty's computer screen. Jane was heard to address them both in a friendly, pleasant tone of voice. They both started and Lydia turned around ensuring that she was blocking Jane's view of the screen whilst Kitty fumbled with the keyboard. Eliza rolled her eyes in little doubt that they had been surfing on social media sites again but was certain that Jane was sure to let it pass.

"Jane's far too laid back with them. They deserve a kick up the backside," Eliza whispered. "God knows how much Lydia's being paid to do next to nothing all day. Jane was full of concern about giving a school leaver a chance but goodness knows what Lydia told her at her interview to persuade her to give her a job."

Charlotte smiled and Eliza couldn't help saying, "It's not that funny."

"It's not Kitty and Lydia that are making me smile," Charlotte replied, "it's the casual way Jane informed us that Chris was coming over so she could get a better _feel for his needs_."

"She definitely likes him," Eliza agreed, "but she doesn't know him that well yet and a good relationship is vital if we're going to get a long-term deal from him especially if he's got someone like that arrogant idiot whispering in his ear."

Charlotte smirked, "Well, she'd better make sure he's in no doubt of how much we want to work with him even if that means going a little over the top in her enthusiasm."

Eliza shook her head, "She wouldn't do that. She's got far too many scruples."

Charlotte sighed, "You've got a lot to learn, Eliza. This is business and if you want to succeed you have to use every trick in the book."

X-X-X-X

"Oh… my… God!"

The utterance which escaped from Lydia, who was draped over the end of Eliza's desk, ostensibly waiting for an answer to a query but mostly time-wasting, was probably heard by every member of the open plan office. Eliza was the last person to look up from her screen and see the reason for Lydia's surprise. It was shortly before ten thirty and a party of visitors had arrived in the reception area. Eliza recognised Chris Bingley immediately but with him she saw two well-groomed, designer-dressed women who appeared to be in their mid to late twenties. However, these two ladies were not the object of Lydia's startled fascination. Her eyes were turned towards a tall, dark-haired extremely handsome man.

"Drop-dead gorgeous," Lydia whispered under her breath and Eliza whilst giving no outward indication could only silently agree.

The man had an aura and presence that was seldom encountered. In any crowd he would always be the one person you noticed. He was clearly used to the best things in life. Well-dressed but in an understated fashion, there was something effortless about his appearance that told the world he was successful and had nothing to prove. He held his head up and turned his gaze upon the whole of the office, taking in every detail and everyone until it finally settled upon Eliza. Their eyes met. She sensed a challenge in his expression. It was uncompromising and untroubled by any inner qualms and Eliza fought her first instinct to look away. She steeled herself to maintain and hold his gaze uncertain of its meaning but conscious of the thudding of her own heart, until he broke the spell and casually looking to his left responded to something Chris had said.

"Who is that?" Lydia breathed, the wonderment evident in her voice.

"I don't know, " Eliza replied in all honesty, "but I think I'm going to find out very soon."

Jane had emerged from her office and approached Eliza, "Chris is here and apparently he's brought a team with him. Can you join us?" The surprise at the arrival of a 'team' was evident from Jane's tone of voice and in the face of being outnumbered, she clearly needed back-up.

"I just need two minutes, " Eliza replied feeling unusually flustered and suddenly conscious of how she would appear next to everyone else, dressed as she was in such a casual manner. She hadn't expected to meet clients today and had overslept resulting in rushing to get dressed and out of the house on time. Her ensemble of thick tights, short skirt, loose shirt and knee length boots had been designed more for her own comfort than impressing others. Not having had time to wash her hair this morning either she had scraped it up into a loose bun from which wisps were escaping. Catching sight of her reflection in the window she realised that she looked like a student rather than the young professional that she was. Furthermore, she had been unsettled by the unspoken encounter with the man and needing to delay she pretended to search from some papers on her desk hoping that a moment or two's reflection would prepare her for what was to follow.

Jane smiled kindly, "Don't worry. Come down and join us when you're ready. I'll keep the ball rolling until you arrive."

She walked serenely through the office, unhurried and smiling broadly in welcome. No one would have guessed that she was at all concerned by the unexpected visitors but Eliza knew her better. Jane hadn't expected this and it was a matter of concern. Eliza saw Jane shake hands with each person in turn and then usher them politely in the direction of the meeting rooms.

"Oh Eliza, could that possibly be your rude mystery man?" Charlotte said staring in their direction and biting her lip as she tried to restrain the nervous laughter that was threatening to escape.

Eliza exhaled and regarded her friend, "I think it might be."

"What did you call him _'An arrogant idiot'_?" Charlotte teased.

Eliza pushed back from her desk and stood up, "Looks can be deceptive, Charlotte."

Lydia sighed loudly, "Well, I wouldn't turn down an idiot like that in a hurry. He could be as arrogant as he liked." She paused to consider this statement adding, "Mind you, I don't turn down anyone if I can help it." She laughed uproariously causing Charlotte to roll her eyes in disgust just as William Collins scuttled from his office and appeared at Eliza's elbow saying rather hesitantly, his voice rising above Lydia's raucous laughter.

"I don't suppose, you could spare me ten minutes, Eliza, to go through the expenses claim you've submitted. There are one or two anomalies I'd like to get to the bottom of."

"I'm sorry, William, I'm due in a meeting right now. Another time, perhaps?" Eliza thought she sensed a look of disappointment on his face but she was too pre-occupied by other matters to give it much consideration. She hastily picked up her notebook and papers from her desk and reflected that it was case of out of the frying pan and into the fire. Any escape from William Collins was always welcome but she wasn't mentally prepared for the next encounter. As she walked away from her desk she heard William turning to her friend.

"What about you, Charlotte? I also need to discuss some discrepancies with you, if you would be so kind."

To Eliza's annoyance, as she made her way through the office towards the meeting room, she felt her heart racing. It was unlike her to be nervous in the presence of new acquaintances or clients and during the last couple of years she had grown in confidence in her job. She was blessed with a lively and playful disposition tempered when necessary with the right degree of sense and intelligence and clients generally responded well to her blend of good-humour and insight. Her previous meetings with Chris Bingley had been good-natured and productive and she had been very happy to be asked to take the lead on this potential new account. If he signed with them the deal could be very lucrative and Jane had been honest with Eliza that they needed to improve their profit margins. The fact that Jane had shown faith in her and her ability to come up with a campaign that would appeal to Chris Bingley had meant a great deal to Eliza. However, the unexpected appearance of a new team and by the looks of it one particular member who may have already expressed his dissatisfaction at her ideas albeit without being aware that he had been overheard, had provoked and unsettled her.

Reaching the meeting room she paused outside and taking a deep breath told herself sternly that if this was the man she had overheard this morning, however much he might think a great deal of himself she would not let him detract her from her views or undermine her.

"We've always used London based agencies in the past. What makes you think you have what it takes to succeed with the Netherfield account?"

The younger of the two women was speaking as Eliza entered the room, leaning back in her chair and addressing herself to Jane who was calm and serene in spite of the woman's disparaging tone of voice. Eliza caught sight of Chris's expression and thought she detected a hint of embarrassment. As she walked in Chris rose politely from his seat to greet her and shake hands and was quick to make the introductions.

"Eliza, let me introduce you to my sister, Caroline, who is our Communications Director." He indicated the woman who had been speaking and as Eliza reached out to shake hands she saw a faint family likeness in the tilt of the woman's chin as she spoke and the look in her eye as she regarded Eliza. She nodded at Eliza rather brusquely and didn't appear to be impressed with what she saw. Eliza was certain that she was looking her up and down and taking in her attire which was entirely at odds with the formal appearance of the other women in the room. Chris then indicated to his right, "This is Louisa Hurst who has worked with me on several previous projects."

Eliza smiled and said hello to the woman who gave her a brief, tight smile in response that did not extend as far as her eyes before Chris swung around and indicated to his left. The handsome man was sitting at the end of the table directly opposite Jane and appeared to be entirely in command of himself and the situation.

"And this is Darcy."

The man regarded her again. There was recognition in his expression and she had no doubt he remembered the moment their eyes had locked but he was still unsmiling and serious.

"Darcy's been a trusted advisor and friend for some years now," Chris added by way of explanation.

Eliza was determined not to show any weakness and stepped purposefully towards Darcy with her hand outstretched, "How do you do, Mr Darcy?"

The man rose from his seat and drew himself up to his full height, reaching out to grasp her hand as he did so. At more than six feet he towered over Eliza.

"It's just Darcy."

His tone was neutral, his accent clipped. Eliza smiled automatically and wondered if this insistence was some kind of affectation. She turned away without further comment and sat herself on Jane's left. To her surprise she found herself almost immediately addressed by him.

"Perhaps Caroline's question should be addressed to you, Miss Bennet."

Eliza noted the slight inflection in his voice as he said 'Miss' and resisted the urge to respond in a similar fashion by declaring that her name was just Eliza.

"Do you have what it takes to succeed with this account?"

Eliza gazed at him, trying to get the measure of the question and him. She sensed that Darcy's enquiry was genuine without the impertinent overtones of Caroline Bingley's original question.

She fought to keep her voice calm and level as she replied, "The brief is to deliver a strong campaign that will raise the profile of the Netherfield brand in this region and we have a thorough knowledge of the market and the demography as well as a track record of delivering similar campaigns."

There was the first hint of a smile on Darcy's lips as he leaned forward and looked her in the eye. "That's taken as read, Miss Bennet, or Chris wouldn't be talking to this agency at all. My question is what makes _you_ the best person for this campaign?"

Eliza paused and wondered what was likely to meet this man's approval. He clearly demanded a lot from anyone he worked with but most of all she felt sure he was looking for someone with confidence and she refused to be intimidated by his manner.

"You are unlikely to find any account manager anywhere else with such a detailed and personal knowledge of your chosen market. I've lived in this area my entire life. I know the locality, the businesses, the interests and concerns of people here. Your potential customers. I know what does and doesn't appeal to them. You won't find that in an account manager at a City based agency. This is a regional company and I believe I am the best person to promote your business right here."

As Eliza spoke she was conscious that Darcy's eyes never left her face and wondered whether her words had met with his approval. She was aware, however, of Caroline Bingley coughing slightly and turning her head towards Darcy, saying, "You see this is exactly what concerns me. I don't doubt that Jane and Eliza have a very good knowledge of the market in this area but a regional agency lacks the experience of an agency which holds national accounts. I really don't mean any disrespect to you, Jane, but I feel that the Chris's business requires that type of focus and influence. With the best will in the world you simply don't have the same wealth of experience."

Chris interjected at this point, "And that's not what I asked of them, Caroline. I moved into this region because I felt that this was the right time to build solid foundations for the future. One step at a time was the plan and you were very much in agreement when we discussed this a few months ago. In fact I think you were quite insistent that we should do this."

Caroline sighed, "Let's not get into a discussion about our ambitions for the company again, Chris. I think we know we are not in complete agreement in all respects."

Chris seemed embarrassed again and turned to look at Jane. They shared a sympathetic smile and Eliza felt how much simpler everything had been a couple of weeks ago when it had just been Chris, Jane and herself who had met to discuss his requirements and plans for the future. The introduction of Chris's team of associates was making everything so much more complicated. Even he seemed less in control of his own business in spite of the fact that he was a mature man and the major shareholder.

They moved on to discuss some of the ideas for a campaign concluding with Eliza's suggestion of charity events to promote Netherfield's connections with the region. This met with an immediately negative response from Darcy.

"Everyone does that. It's difficult not to simply repeat what everyone else has done and charity fatigue sets in. You need to expand your mind, Miss Bennet."

The repeated use of her title was beginning to annoy Eliza but she was determined not to let it show.

"Well, perhaps traditional ideas are better suited to this area," Eliza countered. "After all, as you have pointed out, this is not London. Perhaps something too outrageously different would be inappropriate here."

Chris seized on this suggestion as a way of supporting the agency's ideas and with them his preference in the face of the earlier criticisms of his team, "Indeed," he exclaimed, "I think we should bow to Eliza and Jane's knowledge on this matter. I really do think charity events would be an excellent idea and if it offends you so much, Darcy, you don't need to take part." He laughed to try and lighten the mood and Darcy smiled politely but Eliza gained the impression he was not amused. "In fact," Chris concluded, "I think a charity event such as a Dinner or Fun Day is an excellent idea. As a matter of interest how soon could it be arranged if we were to decide we wanted to go down this route?" Darcy looked irritated at Chris's continued support for this idea but there was nothing more he could say.

After much consultation of diaries it was agreed that the 26th of November would be the earliest that something could be arranged and Chris was very keen for Eliza and Jane to put together some ideas for consideration. The obvious hostility of all but Chris Bingley did not fill Eliza with enthusiasm for the task but she was determined nonetheless to do her very best whilst there was still a chance of securing the contract. It was clear that Bingley's team did not expect much of a regional agency and even less of her but she was determined that she would not buckle under the pressure, indeed, their very animosity to the idea was provoking her prove them wrong.

The meeting was over and they all made their way from the room towards the reception area in preparation to leave. Louisa and Caroline were saying very little but Eliza caught them exchanging one or two meaningful glances which she was sure would result in a long and detailed analysis and dissection of all that had transpired here this morning as soon as they had left the building.

Darcy was quiet and reserved and only Jane and Chris were chatting amiably. One glance in their direction convinced Eliza that there was a degree of mutual attraction between them and she wondered briefly, just how much of Chris's very obvious preference for Longbourn Designs was based on his feelings for Jane. Knowing her manager well, however, Eliza was certain that unlike Charlotte's assertions this morning, any attraction to Chris on Jane's part was genuine and heartfelt. There was no artifice in her manner and she would not stoop to securing business in the way Charlotte had suggested. If Chris liked Jane then it was for herself alone and Eliza was glad.

As the party was about to turn the corner into the reception area Eliza heard the sound of laughter. She recognised Lydia's loud snorting laughter, the kind that indicated she had just heard a risque joke and was heartily enjoying it, and also the more girlish giggle of Kitty but they were joined by a man. The deep tone of his laughter echoed along the corridor and Eliza wondered briefly if they were keeping the postman chatting again. Eliza had once observed to Charlotte that they would chat up any man in a uniform. They had been asked by Jane not to keep delivery men talking on more than one occasion and it was the last thing Eliza wanted to see in her present company. It was obvious from the discussions this morning that Caroline, Louisa and Darcy had serious reservations about Longbourn Associates and unprofessional behaviour would only add fuel to the fire.

Emerging into Reception, however, Eliza was pleasantly surprised to see a good-looking, fair-haired man in his late twenties, dressed in a dark business suit, carrying a briefcase and standing at the Reception desk. Lydia was standing next to Kitty and for once was thankfully behind the desk where she ought to be. As the Netherfield party appeared they all gazed at each other with natural curiosity. Eliza, however, saw the fair-haired man almost start in surprise and grow visibly paler. It was obvious that he was shocked and that he was clearly acquainted with someone in the party. Eliza hastily turned her head and was quick enough to catch an expression cross Darcy's face. He had been grave and rather humourless most of the time at the meeting but this time she saw something more in his face; emotion. There was no doubt in Eliza's mind that he looked angry. He turned to Caroline and said, "I have to make a phone call, could you sign me out, Caroline?"

He nodded briefly at Eliza and Jane and with a curt, "Good day to you," swept abruptly out of the office.

Eliza caught Jane's eye and saw that the moment had not gone unnoticed by her manager but Jane was still politely concluding the meeting and ushering her guests towards the Reception desk to sign out and let nothing disturb her composure. When the final goodbyes and handshakes were concluded and the party had left, Jane and Eliza turned to go back into the office, but Eliza was called back by Kitty.

"Eliza, this gentleman's here to see you. He has an appointment with you."

Eliza's mind was a blank. She didn't recall making any appointments that day but the man was standing in front of her, his composure entirely recovered and smiling broadly. He stepped forward holding out his hand to her. She automatically grasped it, still wondering who he was as he declared, "How do you do? I'm Joe Wickham."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for your kind reviews and comments. I really appreciate you taking the time to read this story and hope you will continue to enjoy it._**

 **Chapter Two**

Joe Wickham was supremely self-assured. He had pleasant, easy manners and the ability to not only appear immediately comfortable in the company of strangers but the gift of making them feel equally at ease with him. He was a born salesman.

The unexpected meeting was going well. Eliza still had no recollection of the telephone conversation to which Joe had referred when she had queried the appointment but she believed she had covered this fact well and had greeted him very politely. At the back of her mind she still felt fairly certain that she hadn't noticed the appointment when she had viewed her diary this morning. However, it had been hectic and a little stressful and it was possible she had forgotten.

As Joe talked effortlessly about the computer software he was promoting and demonstrated its features on his laptop, Eliza reflected that it was a pity she had no budget and wouldn't be able to place an order. Observing Joe at work she couldn't imagine that he had any difficulty selling his products if this demonstration and his warm and confident sales patter were anything by which to judge. After the meeting with Chris Bingley and his team this morning it was a pleasure to be able to converse in such an easy manner and not to feel that she was under severe scrutiny. However, she knew that she was only playing for time and the longer the meeting lasted the more she wondered why she would have agreed to meet him in the first place. It didn't make any sense. Nothing could come of this meeting and after thirty minutes she felt she had no option but to wind things up as she had no wish to waste Joe's time. She sensed however, that he was reaching a similar conclusion.

"I'm sorry, Joe, the system is very impressive but I don't think we will be in a position to take this forward and I'm afraid it's not really my decision."

She saw a brief look of disappointment cross his face before the rapid return of his easy smile. He seemed to accept the situation and began to shut things down and collect his belongings together. He was placing the last items in his case when he said very casually, "Did I by chance see Darcy in reception when I arrived?"

Eliza recalled all too well the startled expression on his face and the moment of discomposure displayed by Darcy before he had left so abruptly. She couldn't help but be curious.

"Yes it was. How do you know him?"

Joe zipped up his case and sat back in his chair. "We worked together a few years ago at Pemberley Products. He was my manager."

The surprise on Eliza's face at this news was evident and Joe seized upon it adding with a self-deprecating smile, "I imagine you noticed the warm greeting."

The sarcasm behind this comment was obvious to Eliza and feeling slightly embarrassed she decided the wisest course of action was not to comment. He saw her natural restraint and changed tack. "Do you know Darcy well?"

Eliza shook her head, "No, I only met him for the first time today."

"And what did you make of him?" he asked.

Eliza felt the strong urge to say exactly what she had thought of his manners and behaviour towards herself and Jane but she held back and replied, "He was very professional."

Joe nodded slowly considering this response and noting her reticence. "Professional? Well, I imagine he's changed a great deal since I worked with him."

Eliza was couldn't let this comment pass and felt compelled to find out more about the man who seemed to hold so much influence over Chris Bingley.

"In what way do you mean he must have _changed_?"

Joe sighed and leaned towards Eliza in a gesture that suggested he was about to divulge a confidence. "I think it's fair to say that we weren't exactly the best of friends at the parting of the ways."

Eliza stayed silent and Joe took this as encouragement to continue. "I don't know if you're familiar with Darcy's CV but Pemberley Products was a family firm, founded by his father and it was very successful. I got along with him extremely well and I think that irked Darcy somewhat. His father was very keen on giving me a chance to show what I could do but," he paused appearing reluctant to continue but seeing the interest in Eliza's expression he continued, "when I came up with some new ideas and started working on a few prototypes I don't think Darcy was too pleased. I think he saw it as a challenge to the status quo. It pains me to say this, it really does, but it went further than that." He paused dramatically and could see that he had Eliza's full attention. "He passed my work off as his own and made sure I was shown the door very promptly."

Eliza was shocked and couldn't help responding, "Didn't you take advice or go to a tribunal or something?"

Joe shook his head. "I respected his father too much. He'd been very good to me and I didn't want see the firm's name dragged through the mud. He was quite elderly and not in the best of health. I decided the best thing was to rise above it and start again."

Eliza could see the hurt in Joe's eyes as he talked of these events and for a moment she imagine how she would have felt in his shoes. She realised that with her quick temper she wouldn't have taken it as well as Joe seemed to have done. She couldn't imagine that she would have been quite as calm and accepting of the situation. It was to his credit that that he could take this view of the situation. However, Joe had painted a picture of Darcy's character that was fairly unpleasant. It seemed as if he was not above stooping to underhand tactics to succeed. She had only spent a little over an hour in his company and he had been brusque, high-handed, disparaging of her talents and abilities and given her no reason to like him. She could easily believe that he was a ruthless operator.

"So Darcy is working with yourselves now?" Joe said in a casual tone but nevertheless Eliza recognised that he was fishing for information and as much as she had no inclination to do Darcy any favours she was sensible of her obligations to the Company, thinking of the contract they hoped to win. She gave only a vague response.

"I can't really discuss details. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course," Joe replied in a reasonable tone of voice, "I imagine Darcy is at leisure to do whatever he wishes these days being such a wealthy man. You may not be aware that when his father died he inherited the business and I understand he sold it three years ago and made a fortune. I gather he's something of an entrepreneur these days with fingers in many pies."

Eliza considered this information and concluded that as a wealthy man he clearly enjoyed the influence he exerted over his friend. Chris Bingley being younger and less experienced obviously valued Darcy's advice and she wondered if he could possibly know about his friend and advisor's past actions. She was shocked and saddened by what she had heard especially as it had happened to such a genuinely pleasant young man as Joe who certainly seemed to have suffered a considerable career setback as a result. He had a respectable job but it obviously wasn't what he had once envisaged for himself. If she could have spoken freely she would have said just how much she had disliked Darcy and how outrageous she considered his actions but she had to settle for saying in as warm and sympathetic a tone of voice as she could convey, "I'm very sorry to hear that things turned out so badly for you in the past and I'm so sorry that we weren't able to take you up on this product today. It really does seem very good indeed."

Joe smiled at her, "It was very good of you to see me at short notice."

The moment he had made the comment his face betrayed him and she realised that of course he hadn't had an appointment with her. She had been hustled into letting him give her his sales pitch and she could imagine who had aided and abetted him. The two culprits had been standing in Reception when she had first encountered him. She could envisage the scene as it had probably played out. Joe had called in on spec and worked his charm on Kitty. No doubt Lydia would have spotted a good-looking young man and found an excuse to sidle over and engage in conversation. It had probably been their suggestion to waylay Eliza as she returned, knowing she was the least likely person to have kept her diary up-to-date or be in a position to check it. Whilst she was irritated by their actions she couldn't find it in her heart to blame Joe. The man had charm in spades and he clearly deserved a break. It had cost her nothing but half an hour of her time and the fact that he had supplied her with some interesting information regarding Darcy had made it more to her value than detriment so she forgave him for the subterfuge and supposed that it was necessary in his line of business. It was fortunate for Kitty and Lydia that she had enjoyed Joe's company but nevertheless she made a mental note to have words with Jane about them.

They made their way out of the meeting room and Eliza ushered him towards the door offering her hand to him as they said goodbye in the reception area.

"I'm sorry we couldn't place an order and I do hope we haven't wasted your time." The comment made loudly and quite deliberately and was chiefly aimed at Kitty who was well within earshot and seemed to be hanging on every word.

Joe smiled graciously at Eliza and said with great politeness, "Please don't be concerned. I have an appointment at King's this afternoon so it was no bother at all. It was delightful to meet you, Eliza." He turned and waved at Kitty. "Goodbye Kitty. Is Lydia around?" Kitty blushed but announced that Lydia had gone out for lunch.

"Well, say goodbye to her for me and thank you."

Joe shook hands with Eliza and left. Eliza glanced at Kitty who was still gazing after Joe as he disappeared out the door. She looked pleased with herself but Eliza ignored her and made her way back into the office, determined to find Jane and have a word with her not only about Kitty and Lydia's meddling but also about the information Joe had imparted.

She had no difficulty finding Jane as she appeared at her office doorway almost as soon as Eliza walked back to her desk. One glance at Jane's face was enough to tell her that something was wrong. She looked pale and unusually serious.

"Could you come into my office, Eliza?"

Eliza followed her and shutting the door behind her was invited to sit down.

"I've just received this," Jane announced, turning her screen around so that Eliza could see an email that had arrived. "It's from Caroline Bingley."

 _Hi Jane_

 _Thank you for your time this morning and for running through your proposals with us. I am sure you will appreciate that our decision with regard to the agency best suited to represent us will be a key factor to the success of our business and as such it would be inadvisable to make a hasty choice. We will therefore be looking at all options including London based agencies which will necessarily take more time than was initially envisaged. We do not, therefore, expect to make a decision in the near future._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Caroline Bingley_

Jane waited for Eliza to finish reading and when she looked up commented, "Well I think that makes it clear that we're not in the running to get the account anymore, in spite of everything Chris asked us to do. It all seemed so promising only a few hours ago."

Eliza could see how disappointed Jane was and shook her head, remembering how enthusiastic Chris had been before the rest of his team had appeared and poured cold water on the plans and suggestions they had made.

"I think this is Caroline Bingley interfering and probably Darcy as well. It was obvious at the meeting that they didn't like the fact that we are just a regional agency without national accounts and she thinks we're not good enough. She clearly has ambitions that are different from her brother and she wants him to use a London agency. Why is _she_ sending you the email, anyway? Surely, this is Chris's decision and I'm sure that Chris really likes you, Jane."

Jane shrugged, "It's not really about me or shouldn't be. Perhaps Caroline's right and their interests would be better served by a London agency."

Eliza smiled, "You don't believe that, Jane, not really. We're just as good as any of them and you are just as good at your job as anyone in London. It may be Caroline Bingley's wish that they use a different agency but it doesn't mean she'll succeed in getting her own way. Chris knows he can work with us. There was natural empathy right from the start and I believe he'll make the right decision in the end."

"But how long will that take?" Jane asked. "If they're going to spend weeks talking to other agencies they'll soon forget about us."

An idea was occurring to Eliza. She remembered something Jane had said earlier that week, "I thought you told me on Tuesday that you had an invitation to a Charity Ball tonight. You remarked on the fact that Chris would be there as well."

Jane nodded, "That's right. We found out we were both going."

"Well," Eliza smiled, "I think you should make sure you turn up looking your gorgeous, irresistible best."

Jane pulled a face not liking the sound of where this was going, "What are you suggesting?"

Eliza feigned innocence but was remembering Charlotte's words from earlier that morning, "Absolutely nothing other than use every opportunity you can to make sure Chris doesn't forget about you or this agency."

Jane couldn't help smiling. Eliza was more daring than her and she couldn't help admiring the younger woman's nerve. She liked Chris a great deal and she wanted Longbourn Associates to win the contract. She needed to be a little more like Eliza.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep in contact, " Jane agreed, "Caroline and Darcy can't object to that, surely."

Eliza nodded and stood to leave but remembered the conversation with Joe Wickham and turning back said, "By the way, I heard an interesting piece of gossip just now concerning, Darcy."

She recounted the tale and then asked Jane her opinion. Jane was clearly very surprised. "It's hard to believe that someone would really behave so badly and risk the possibility of public exposure like that. He's clearly very well respected and has a lot of experience and Chris seems to think highly of him. To be honest, I'm surprised that this Wickham chap told you. Do you think it's true?"

Eliza shrugged, "Why would he lie? I'd never met Darcy before today and Joe hadn't met me. What could he possibly gain from lying? In any case he seems like such a genuine guy. I really felt very sorry for him. It sounds as if he's had a bad break and in contrast Darcy's fallen on his feet. Not only is he very rich but he seems to enjoy going around interfering and controlling other people's lives. It was him this morning in the background putting my ideas down. I recognised his voice. I'll bet he's the one putting doubts in Chris's mind and now look what they've all done between them, pretty much ruined our chances of securing a great contract."

In spite of her disappointment Jane couldn't help laughing a little, "Oh Eliza you're always so adamant about everything that you make me want to believe you but I really think that this is something we shouldn't repeat. There is the very real possibility that it's not necessarily the way it appears. Even if Darcy did perhaps do something less than honourable in the past he may be sorry about it and have mended his ways. I can't believe that someone as decent as Chris Bingley would be associated with someone like that. I don't really think we should make judgments."

Eliza sighed at Jane's response which knowing her manager so well came as no surprise to her. "You can believe that if you want, Jane, but I'm inclined to think that Joe Wickham's right. I don't think Darcy's a man to be trusted."

X-X-X-X

It was almost one o'clock by the time Eliza finally returned to her own workspace and realised she was hungry and thirsty having only had time to grab one cup of coffee this morning and being caught up in back to back meetings this morning. She wandered back to her desk and threw her papers down, collapsed into her chair and feeling exasperated by the morning' events, closed her eyes and sighed loudly. When she opened them again she was greeted by Charlotte looking at her with an anxious expression on her face.

"Eliza, thank god you're here. You have got save me from the most embarrassing situation imaginable."

Eliza's attention was caught and despite her weariness she said, "What's the matter?"

Charlotte took a deep breath, "Promise me you won't laugh, but I've agreed to go out to lunch with William Collins."

After all the irritations and annoyances of this morning, the impossibly ridiculous thought of her friend going on a date with William was too much and Eliza couldn't help herself. She started to laugh and soon tears ran down her cheeks. She was forced to reach for a tissue to wipe them away conscious of Charlotte watching her with an increasing level of exasperation.

"Eliza, please," she entreated, her voice a fierce whisper, "I was relying on you to help me out. You wouldn't be laughing so much if he'd done as he was planning and asked _you_ first."

This news sobered Eliza a little. "What do you mean?"

Charlotte leaned towards her, "Remember that story about the expense anomalies. Well it was just a ruse. You side-stepped it neatly by going off to that meeting and so he asked me to go into his office but it turned out it wasn't really about that at all. He spent ages beating around the bush before he asked me if I'd do him the honour of accompanying him to lunch."

Eliza stared at her, "Well, why did you say yes then?"

Charlotte hung her head, "It was very difficult to say no given the way that he put it."

"Which was?" Eliza prompted.

"That he wasn't very good at these things and had been practising what to say and realised that it didn't make him sound very appealing but he particularly needed some company on this occasion and hoped I might be able to help him out with a little problem he had. For some reason he thinks it necessary to invite someone else from the office as he wants the lunch to have, as he put it, 'a social aspect'."

Eliza's eyes had widened even more with incredulity at the thought that Charlotte had been too soft-hearted to turn him down. "And you still said yes?"

Charlotte nodded, "I felt sorry for him and didn't want to hurt his feelings because he was trying so hard to be pleasant so I said yes but I made another suggestion which he didn't seem to mind."

Eliza gave her a long wary look and asked, "What?"

Charlotte grimaced as if anticipating the wrath of her friend, "I suggested that perhaps 'the more the merrier' might be a good idea and you'd love to come with us."

X-X-X-X

By the time Charlotte, Eliza and William Collins had arrived at the country house hotel where a table had been booked for lunch, Eliza was already desperate to escape from the situation in which she had found herself through no fault of her own. The car journey had seemed far longer than the fifteen minutes it had actually taken as William was trying far too hard to be friendly and ingratiating with many small attempts at flattery and compliments which were as embarrassing as they were insincere.

Charlotte however, who had been sitting in the front passenger seat alongside William seemed far less bothered by them than Eliza had expected. The stupid comments appeared to pass over her head whilst she continued to concentrate on the road in front of her and answer any sensible question that was directed towards her as civilly as possible. Eliza, however, was forced to stare out of the window and bite her lip to contain her laughter at one or two of William's more ridiculous comments particularly his advice regarding the way the ladies should behave in the presence of the lunch guest they were about to meet. William actually felt it necessary to suggest that it might be wise to allow the guest to direct the conversation and only respond when appropriate. Eliza bore it as best she could and said nothing but couldn't imagine that any etiquette advice from William Collins would be worth considering. He was also at particular pains to tell Eliza not to worry about the clothes she was wearing as his lunch guest wouldn't expect a more junior member of staff to be attired in the same fashion as a senior executive. Eliza had barely been able to conceal her irritation and offence at this ill-advised remark. William seemed to have conveniently forgotten that she was accompanying them as a favour to him and not at her own request.

In contrast to his behaviour towards Eliza, William was all politeness to Charlotte and Eliza began to wonder if her friend was quite as mortified by her acceptance of William's invitation to lunch as she had initially declared. The reason for the invitation had been explained by William himself almost as soon as they had got into his car to leave.

"We have been asked to lunch by Lady Catherine de Bourgh who is the Chief Executive of a local charitable trust, The Rosings Park Foundation, which, as you may be aware, the company has supported for several years through its Charity Initiative both with funding and practical assistance via the volunteer programme. I have been asked to lunch to discuss a proposed funding application with which Lady Catherine has very kindly asked me to assist and she was very keen to meet with some other members of staff." He paused and considered his words before adding in a hushed tone, "Lady Catherine likes to get to know her partner organisations and takes a great interest in their concerns. You will undoubtedly be impressed by the fact that she is highly knowledgeable and nothing is beneath her notice."

Any vague hopes that Eliza might have entertained of the lunch being better than she expected were entirely dispelled by the hushed, reverential manner in which William proceeded to talk about Lady Catherine, leaving her in no doubt that he was in awe of the woman. In fact he talked solidly for ten minutes of nothing else but Lady Catherine's kind interest in himself, his career and he coughed with a hint of self-consciousness as he admitted, his "personal life."

The Georgian period country house was tastefully furnished in an appropriate manner in keeping with the architecture and age of the building and the restaurant's décor was rather staid and traditional. The restaurant was only a quarter full when they arrived and Eliza assumed that it was either an unpopular venue or the lunch period was already almost over and most diners had eaten and left. Her stomach certainly appreciated the lateness of the hour and rumbled rather loudly drawing Charlotte's notice and amusement. William had gone to the desk to enquire after their lunch guest and returned to announce that she hadn't arrived yet and they would wait in the lobby for her. Eliza caught sight of her reflection in one of the inconveniently placed full length, gilt edged mirrors that adorned the entrance and was a little dismayed by what she saw. She decided that she really should attempt to tidy herself up. As much as she was irked by William's comments and deference to Lady Catherine she had no real desire to appear totally unkempt in the presence of yet another stranger and excused herself to visit the Ladies room.

She stood in front of the Ladies Room mirror and took a long hard look at herself. She looked tired but she dabbed on some more foundation and applied more mascara to her lashes and was relatively satisfied that her dark brown eyes seemed brighter and more alert. Her chestnut brown hair was untidy. She let it hang loose to her shoulders and brushed it through, removing a few tangles before tying it up in a loose knot and allowing a few curling strands to frame her heart-shaped face, hoping that the overall effect was reasonably chic. She put on some lipstick, straightened her shirt, wishing for the third time that day that she had chosen something different to wear but with no other options at her disposal she resigned herself to making the best of her attire. She concluded by spraying a little perfume mist around her and then steeling herself for the lunch and hoping for the sake of her rumbling stomach it would at least be a good one, she turned to go conscious that she had been in here for nearly ten minutes and everyone might be waiting for her.

Eliza hurried out of the door with her head still down busying herself fastening her handbag. She had only taken two steps when she collided with someone coming the other way. The handbag dropped from her grasp, the contents spilled onto the floor and she automatically began apologising as she knelt down to scoop up the small personal items from the floor. She was embarrassed by the sight of her make-up, tissues, pens, pencils, chewing gum, hand cream, paracetamol and half-dozen other items that were now on show for the entire world to see. However, as she reached for her hairbrush she was conscious of someone else bending down and another hand reaching out in the same direction. A man's hand closed over her own. Startled, she turned her head and found herself gazing straight into the mesmerising blue eyes of Darcy.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for your reviews and comments. Just a quick clarification on a couple of British expressions that I know someone queried. A 'school leaver' is the general term for anyone just finishing at Secondary or 'High School' usually between the ages of sixteen to eighteen when their compulsory education has finished. It's always difficult getting that first job straight from school at that age without going on to university, so Lydia's a lucky girl! Paracetamol is a common over-the-counter bought mild painkiller widely used, like aspirin, for headaches etc. If I use any other peculiarly British expressions I'll try to remember to explain them or feel free to ask me if I forget._**

 **Chapter Three**

"Mr Darcy! "

Eliza's astonishment mirrored his own.

"Forgive me, Miss Bennet." He released her hand and moved away.

Eliza gathered the rest of her belongings from the floor and hastily stood up. Darcy had recovered his composure and regarded her with interest. She looked a little smarter than she had this morning. Her hair was different and yet again he noticed her large expressive eyes. They were turned upon him, waiting for him to speak and he felt a strange sensation almost akin to bewitchment under their gaze.

"We meet again. Quite a coincidence!"

"Yes," Eliza agreed. "I'm here with colleagues. We're meeting someone from a charity we work with."

She saw recognition dawn in his face and to her surprise he gave a small smile. "The Rosings Park Foundation?"

She nodded, "Yes. How did you know?"

"It seems we're here for the same purpose," he informed her. "I've recently been appointed a Trustee of the charity with particular responsibility for financial matters and Lady Catherine has invited me along to meet some of the people who work with us through our volunteer programme. I had no idea it was you or Longbourn Designs."

Eliza fought the urge to tell him that half an hour ago she'd had no idea that she would be here either but she allowed him his misconception because it amused to her think he was slightly wrong-footed by her appearance.

He gestured towards the lobby, "Shall we join the others? I believe I saw Lady Catherine's Rolls Royce at the front door."

She walked alongside Darcy back to the entrance and found a small party waiting for them. William and Charlotte were standing with their backs to her as she arrived but she could see from William's stance that he had adopted a proud air of self-importance, his head held high, shoulders back and a flowery compliment to Lady Catherine on her kindness in inviting them could be heard by everyone in the room. Charlotte was still and quiet and looked as if she was embarrassed by the situation. As for the lady herself, it was apparent to everyone within sight that she was very grand indeed.

Darcy had been right about the Rolls Royce. The silver Phantom was still parked at the front door with a uniformed chauffeur at the wheel. Lady Catherine certainly liked to announce her presence and it was a very commanding one. She was middle-aged, tall, impeccably and expensively dressed in a designer-made tailored suit, her hair coiffed, pinned and lacquered into place, a single string of highest grade pearls at her throat and she had strong rather than handsome features that nevertheless marked her out for notice wherever she went. All this combined with an imperious manner of speaking and addressing everyone caused the rest of the world to regard her as a very important person.

Lady Catherine caught sight of Darcy and Eliza approaching and ignoring William who was in mid-flow with another compliment called in a loud, clear voice, "There you are Darcy and who is that with you?"

William turned and seeing his colleague walking towards them appeared to be about to introduce Eliza but Lady Catherine once again paid no heed to him and waited for Darcy to speak.

"Lady Catherine, may I introduce Miss Eliza Bennet. Miss Bennet works for Longbourn Designs."

Lady Catherine regarded her with keen interest before extending her hand to her in a gracious gesture and saying very civilly, "How do you do, Miss Bennet?"

Eliza shook her hand and replied, "It's very nice to meet you, Lady Catherine."

"There is no need for over formality, Miss Bennet. You may call me Ma'am if you wish."

Eliza immediately realised that however much William might praise Lady Catherine's interest in others and good works with the charity she very clearly liked to see the distinctions of class and rank preserved. Her suggestion was so ridiculous to Eliza's ears that rather than be offended she fought the urge to laugh and made no reply. Lady Catherine then declared that they should all go in to lunch and led them into the dining room where they sat at a table in the centre of the room on full display to everyone present.

The menu was presented and Lady Catherine gave her opinion on every dish and each person's selection, admonishing Charlotte on her choice of a French cassoulet and stating there was nothing wrong with good Scottish beef. She condescended to ask Darcy to select a wine although directed him as to which would be the most acceptable adding afterwards that "Sir Lewis always valued my opinion on this subject and declared that I could have been a foremost authority on wine had I so wished."

Once the wine had been poured and as they sat waiting for their lunch to arrive, Lady Catherine interrogated each of them about their work and their interests and to Eliza's embarrassment she even asked if Eliza was married or engaged to which she was forced to answer in the negative. Lady Catherine nodded, "It's not a good idea to marry young. Marry if or when you have reached an appropriate point in your life and career and not before. You will do well to remember this advice, Miss Bennet. Marriage is a contract and will only be successful if both parties are in full agreement to its terms." She seemed pleased with this pronouncement and fell silent

Eliza couldn't help however in asking a question as much from mischief as annoyance at Lady Catherine's overbearing manner. "But what about love, Ma'am? I was always led to believe that marriage was a affirmation of love. I think it would be very sad if everyone regarded it as a business contract and put it off until the time was right. Goodness, the world would be full of old-aged pensioners tying the knot."

Charlotte stifled a laugh by raising her napkin to her mouth, William seemed astonished that Eliza had spoken out and Darcy watched with interest to hear Lady Catherine's response.

Lady Catherine was clearly very surprised, "You express your ideas very confidently, Miss Bennet. It's unusual in someone so young and inexperienced. How old are you?"

Eliza had never met with such an impertinent question from any client she had encountered in the course of the three years she had spent at Longbourn Designs since leaving university. She was only twenty four but she had no intention of being intimidated by Lady Catherine's rudeness.

"My father always said it was inadvisable for a gentleman to ask a lady her age, so perhaps in the circumstances, Lady Catherine, it would be inadvisable of me to answer."

Lady Catherine was astonished at this response, "You are young Miss Bennet. You have no need to conceal your age."

"And I'm under no obligation to reveal it, Ma'am."

Lady Catherine seemed irritated by Eliza's unwillingness to answer her question but she had no wish to start an argument and allowed it to pass.

Moving her head to her right Eliza caught Charlotte's eye and saw that her friend admired her nerve in standing up to Lady Catherine. Charlotte was just as sensible of Lady Catherine's overbearing manner as Eliza but was finding the best way of coping was to say as little as possible. William's suggestion on the way here to allow Lady Catherine to direct the conversation seemed remarkably wise in the face of someone not used to being contradicted. She was clearly a woman who was used to getting her own way and most people would have bowed under her scrutiny. Returning her eyes to the front however, Eliza also saw Darcy sitting opposite her with what appeared to be the faintest hint of a smile around the corners of his mouth.

The meals arrived and each person busied themselves with eating. It was as well that they were all employed as Lady Catherine continued to talk throughout the meal without requiring any response. She took everyone's silence as an excuse to tell them about the work of the charity.

"The Rosings Park Foundation was started by my late husband, Sir Lewis de Bourgh in memory of our dear daughter, Anne, who sadly suffered from much ill-health during her all too short life. We decided to turn the house and its grounds over to the charity and we now provide residential courses, training and support for young people and their families suffering from long-term health issues. It is valuable work and we draw on the support of many partner organisations as well as assistance from people like you who lend us their time and expertise with projects."

"Do you still live there, Lady Catherine?" Charlotte ventured.

Lady Catherine smiled, "Indeed, Charlotte. I am very fortunate to have my own apartments there and to be able to witness the wonderful work at first hand on a daily basis. It was Sir Lewis's dearest wish to be of real, practical use to the Foundation and I consider it my duty to continue his work."

"It is greatly to your credit Lady Catherine, that you should so selflessly give so much of your valuable time and interest to such a worthy cause." William responded.

Lady Catherine merely nodded in acknowledgment of this compliment before continuing, "I would very much like to have invited you all to Rosings Park today were it not for the fact that everywhere is in uproar in preparation for the Ball tonight. You will be attending won't you, Darcy?"

Darcy nodded and replied, "Of course, Lady Catherine."

She turned towards William and Charlotte, "William I do hope that you will be attending as well and that Charlotte will be with you."

William flushed slightly and mumbled something about being very honoured. Lady Catherine then looked at Eliza and said rather matter-of-factly, "You are very welcome too, Miss Bennet. There will hundreds of people there and one more would certainly make no difference."

Eliza caught sight of Darcy's face and could tell that he was embarrassed by Lady Catherine's rather impolite invitation and he spoke up to add his agreement, "It would be delightful to see you there, Eliza." The use of her name surprised her. She nodded and stayed silent. As things stood, however, she had no intention of attending.

The meals were concluded, the wine drunk, the dishes cleared away and Lady Catherine had declared that there was no occasion for anyone to eat a dessert in this health conscious age. Despite the fact that the ridiculously small portions had failed to satisfy her hunger, Eliza was grateful that the lunch was over. She had no desire to spend any longer in Lady Catherine's company than necessary. William had already spent some time discussing the funding application with Lady Catherine and Darcy. Lady Catherine had interjected here and there but the chief of the conversation had been between William and Darcy and Eliza was pleasantly surprised by Darcy's ability to cut through William's convoluted explanations and get to the nub of the issue. He had simplified issues that William had almost deliberately made sound complicated and even she, with a limited knowledge of financial matters, had grasped the main details.

With all matters at an apparent conclusion, Eliza had expected that they would say their goodbyes and depart. She was therefore surprised when Lady Catherine declared, "Well, if you will excuse me, I really feel that I could do with some fresh air after such a lovely lunch. Would you care to join me, William and Charlotte? There was a prettyish kind of little wilderness in the gardens. Perhaps we could take a turn."

William seemed delighted. Charlotte was very surprised but they both rose automatically from their seats as Lady Catherine stood and Eliza sensed that she was accustomed to having her suggestions adhered to without question. Charlotte glanced briefly in Eliza's direction with a look that said she was none too happy with this latest request but she nevertheless followed in the wake of Lady Catherine and William leaving Eliza and Darcy alone to make conversation.

Darcy, keen to avoid any awkwardness said rather hastily as the group walked away, "Charlotte seems a nice person. Have you known her long?"

Eliza nodded, "Three years since I started working at Longbourn Designs. She's been a very good friend to me."

"Yes," Darcy observed, "She seems very sensible. William's very fortunate." The sentence struck an odd note with Eliza but she decided to ignore it although it offered possibilities for teasing Charlotte later which amused her.

There was an awkward silence for a half a minute or so as both of them cast around, taking in the room and searching for something to say before Eliza unable to bear it any longer remarked, "I understand from Jane that Chris Bingley will be delaying making a decision about the advertising contract for some time." She knew that she was stating the obvious but now that she was here she thought she might as well hear an explanation straight from Darcy's own lips.

Darcy looked wary but nodded, "He's at a crucial point in the development of his business. He needs to take time over these decisions. I'm sure you can appreciate that and it really is no reflection on the ability of you or your agency to meet his requirements. It's about finding the right fit."

"Of course," Eliza replied, "but that was exactly our point this morning. We believe that we are the right fit."

Darcy paused before saying, "His views may change over time and it may not be a good idea to form such a, how can I put this to you, _personal attachment_ , to your agency. I would always recommend taking time in these matters. It's far less costly for all involved in the long run."

His words and meaning were not lost on Eliza. He was referring to Jane and what he had either observed himself or heard from Chris Bingley. He believed that Chris was letting his heart rule his head and that was the reason the 'team' had stepped in and scuppered the deal that had practically been on the table. When Eliza considered how professional Jane had been and how much she striven to keep her own personal feelings to one side, she felt anger rise at the unfairness of the situation. If anyone was at fault it was Chris Bingley for being too unguarded either in public or in private to Darcy and it looked as though Jane and the agency were to pay the price.

Darcy looked around him, searching for a different topic of conversation and asked, "How long have you worked with William?"

Eliza was surprised by the question and, distracted by her other thoughts, answered automatically, "About two years since he joined the company."

"And how do you find him?"

Eliza was truly stumped for an answer. She could have listed everything about him that she found highly irritating but knew that discretion might be wise, particularly to a Trustee of a charity with whom he was working. She sought around for the right expression and settled on, "He's very thorough in his work."

"Not a bad quality for an accountant," Darcy remarked.

" I suppose not," Eliza agreed, "And he's certainly very conscious of his responsibility working for the Rosings Park Foundation."

"I'm glad to hear that," Darcy replied. "He seems to get along very well with Lady Catherine."

"Yes. I think he's very grateful for the opportunity to work with her." The dry humour of Eliza's comment was not lost on Darcy and he suppressed a smile. He was well aware that Lady Catherine was a force to be reckoned with and someone like William Collins was very easily impressed and flattered by her notice.

"Would you ever consider doing some work for the Foundation yourself?" he asked.

Eliza couldn't help being provoked by this question, "I'm surprised you would consider me talented enough for the job."

"I don't doubt you have talents Miss Bennet. This morning was an entirely different matter. I'm sure the Foundation would be very grateful for your assistance and speaking for myself I would certainly welcome it."

Eliza looked at him with genuine surprise. Darcy gazed back at her but appeared uneasy, he shifted a little in his seat and cleared his throat before saying, "In spite of everything that's happened today and the fact that this is probably a very bad idea on so many levels given other matters we've already discussed, I wonder if you'd care to have dinner with me next week?"

Eliza was shocked and confused. She stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "I don't understand. Is there some business you want to discuss?"

Darcy looked embarrassed and grimaced a little as he replied, "No, it's a personal invitation, Miss Bennet. Would you like to have dinner with _me_?"

Eliza couldn't believe what she was hearing. After the meeting this morning and the way he had behaved towards her, his stiff and awkward manner during lunch with Lady Catherine, his comments about Jane and her own knowledge of his dealings with Joe Wickham, she couldn't imagine anyone with whom she would like to spend an intimate evening less and she couldn't disguise her feelings.

"Absolutely not!"

Her response was so short and adamant that it was Darcy's turn to be shocked. "Have I offended you, Miss Bennet?"

Eliza gave a hollow laugh, "Well, you haven't exactly given me much reason to want go anywhere with you. So I suppose you could call that being offended."

Darcy stared at her before saying with feeling, "You know you really shouldn't confuse business and personal issues. That's one of the reasons I had serious reservations about Chris's preference for your Company. Anything I might have said this morning was purely business related. "

Eliza was incensed, "Please don't patronise me. I might not have as many years of experience as you but I happen to think that the way someone conducts themselves in business tells you a lot about the person they really are."

"Meaning what?" Darcy demanded, his eyes boring into her.

"Very well," Eliza said gathering herself, "this morning you were brusque bordering on rude towards me despite having never met me before. You publicly questioned my ability and you've questioned the integrity of Jane who is a professional through and through. You've given me very little reason to like you and whilst clearly admitting that the whole issue of the Netherfield Associates contract is undecided you think it's nevertheless a good time to ask me out which would raise doubts in the mind of any reasonably sensible woman about how much of a gentleman you are. That in itself would be enough for me to dislike you but I also know how you've behaved in the past towards other people you've worked with and for that reason alone I can't imagine that I would want to spend any time getting to know you _._ "

The words had tumbled out at such a pace that even Eliza was a little shocked at herself. Darcy listened in stunned silence and visibly started at the conclusion of her last sentence. Ten seconds of silence passed before he responded, "Are you referring to Joe Wickham?"

Eliza hesitated for a second wondering if she had gone too far and what it might cost her and the company in the long run before she replied, "Yes, I am."

A cynical smile spread across Darcy's face, "So you're taking an interest in him, are you?"

"Anyone hearing his story couldn't help but take an interest," Eliza threw back at him. "He's suffered a great deal of misfortune, having his career cut short, his hopes dashed and losing his job all at your hands."

"Oh, yes," Darcy laughed clearly incredulous, "His misfortunes have been great indeed."

Eliza was infuriated by Darcy's attitude. He clearly didn't care about anything he'd done but she could tell he was angry. She guessed it was only because his pride had been hurt by her turning his dinner invitation down. She supposed that he wasn't used to receiving that response from women. She was determined to say nothing more. There was an uneasy silence. Eliza was fuming at his attitude and didn't trust herself to say anymore and Darcy looked tense and uncomfortable. She had no doubt that given the chance he would have walked out but he couldn't go without speaking to Lady Catherine and was forced to wait. Thankfully, the silence was broken soon after by the return of the grand lady herself accompanied by William and Charlotte.

Darcy stood as soon as they approached the table and Eliza did likewise. She noticed that William seemed very pleased about something. He was suppressing the urge to smile and was slightly flushed. Charlotte's expression was harder to read. She looked confused and if it wasn't for the fact that Eliza's mind was furiously turning over the conversation with Darcy she would have been curious to know more.

"William would you be so good as to request that my car is brought to the front door?" Lady Catherine asked.

"Of course, Lady Catherine," William replied turning to leave before stopping in his tracks and turning back, "I almost forgot to advise you, how stupid of me. I've completed the work on the Hunsford account would you like to arrange a time to discuss it?"

Lady Catherine stared at him and seemed a little put out before quickly recovering herself and dismissing it as being of no consequence, "There's no need to put yourself to any trouble, William."

William smiled and carried on his way and Darcy watched him go before making his excuses and advising Lady Catherine that time was pressing and he must leave as well. He walked away without another word or glance in Eliza's direction. She now stood rather awkwardly in the middle of the dining room with Charlotte and Lady Catherine. The latter was talking in great detail to Charlotte about some renovation work that was being carried out on some of the estate cottages. It was obvious that she didn't require Charlotte to speak and she continued to talk for several minutes.

"Please excuse me," Eliza interjected, picking up her handbag and intending to visit the Ladies Room again rather than stand here like a spare object.

Lady Catherine gave her a brief glance, "Goodbye Miss Bennet," and then turned back to Charlotte. If Eliza had been in any doubt of how little Lady Catherine had enjoyed her company until this point, she certainly had no difficulty in appreciating it now.

As Eliza reached the lobby she heard Darcy's voice but couldn't see him. He was speaking to William and as they were standing behind a pillar they couldn't observe her approaching.

"William, could you tell me what the Hunsford account is? I wasn't aware of it and that's part of my brief. I wouldn't wish to be ill-informed. I'm sure you understand."

William was vague, "It's something Lady Catherine particularly asked me to handle as a personal favour. I was very honoured to be asked."

"Yes, " Darcy replied, "But what is it?"

William hesitated, "Lady Catherine's personal expenses relating to her charity work. She felt it was better for an independent accountant to handle them from a confidential point of view, you understand."

"Yes, I see," Darcy responded. "However, as they are now part of my remit, would you be so good as to have a copy of them sent to me directly?"

William hesitated again but Darcy pressed on, "I'm sure Lady Catherine would expect you to do everything by the book and I know that she has great personal faith in you and your ability. It would be entirely appropriate for me to receive a copy. I'm sure it was just overlooked. Perhaps you would be so good as to courier a copy over to me this afternoon, please."

Darcy was persuasive and William was flattered. Eliza could hear it in his voice, "Of course, Mr Darcy. I would be delighted."

The conversation was at an end and Darcy left. Eliza saw him stride purposefully through the lobby and get into a waiting taxi which sped away, its wheels crunching on the gravel. A moment later Lady Catherine's Rolls Royce pulled up outside and William hurried into the Dining Room to fetch her. She emerged with Charlotte and after shaking hands with both of them and allowing William to accompany her to the door, got into her car and was driven away.

William returned to them full of smiles and clearly delighted by the way the lunch had gone declaring it to be, "A great success," and then urging them to make haste as there was still much to be done that afternoon. He hurried away to the car park and Charlotte turning to Eliza clearly weary from her conversations with Lady Catherine and also troubled by something whispered, "You won't believe what I've got to tell you when we get back."

Eliza looped her arm through her friend's in silent sympathy and walked with her to the door, "Oh, I could probably give you a run for your money."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lydia strolled nonchalantly through the office on the way back to her desk, oblivious to the fact that she was forty-five minutes late from her lunch break and even if she had realised she wouldn't have cared. She was very pleased with herself, excited about the future and had enjoyed her lunch immensely.

Jane, sitting in her glass-fronted office on the opposite side of the room, observed Lydia's entrance and glanced at the clock. It was almost two now and she was sure that Lydia normally took the early lunch break. She was supposed to cover the Reception desk while Kitty was out but Kitty hadn't left the office. She knew that she really ought to say something to Lydia. She had taken her on with the best of intentions wanting to give an eighteen year old with limited qualifications a chance. Lydia was certainly not an academic but Jane had reasoned that this was not necessarily to be expected of someone working in a creative environment. At interview Lydia had been bright, good-humoured and full of energy which Jane had considered good attributes. They could be moulded and directed appropriately within a working environment with the right degree of patience and guidance. Jane had also been touched by Lydia's account of her family life. She was the eldest of five children and it seemed as if her parents were struggling to make ends meet. Jane had hoped that giving Lydia a job and the opportunity to advance herself would also have a positive impact on her family. She had been working for Longbourn Designs for a little over six months now but despite Jane's best efforts to instil a good work ethic in Lydia it didn't appear to have made any difference. Her timekeeping was unreliable, her work was often slapdash and she regarded the workplace as an extension of her social life.

Jane watched Lydia stop at Kitty's desk. She bent over her friend and started whispering something to her. Kitty looked tremendously surprised and then the pair of them started to giggle. Jane sighed. They probably were two of the silliest girls she had ever met although Kitty was at least reasonably proficient in her role being a couple of years older than Lydia and having had six months experience of working in the office before Lydia arrived which had at least allowed her to gain a little more polish. Lydia, however, was beginning to try Jane's patience and that was bad sign in a woman famed by her colleagues for her highly tolerant attitude. She was well aware that Eliza and Charlotte's view of Lydia was very different to her own but with Jane being their manager there was only so much they could venture to say without overstepping the mark. Jane didn't like scenes but she steeled herself realising that she would have to take Lydia to task. She rose from her chair and made towards the door only to be surprised by the sight of Lydia heading directly towards her, clearly intent on speaking to her.

Lydia was still ten feet away when she called out in a voice that carried across the entire office, "Jane, don't go anywhere. There's some stuff I want to talk to you about." Jane cringed at the way Lydia addressed her. She hadn't mastered office etiquette yet or the way to politely request a meeting with your manager.

Jane waited for Lydia to reach her and then said in a quiet voice, "Come in and take a seat. There are some matters I'd like to discuss with you as well."

Lydia waltzed in and threw herself down on the visitor's chair, sighing loudly as she did so and declaring, "God, I'm exhausted." Anyone seeing her might have thought she had just plumped herself down on the sofa at home rather than gone for a meeting with her line manager.

"Really?" Jane remarked, "Have you been busy during your lunch hour? I notice you're a bit late returning."

Lydia looked up and shrugged, "Sorry, you know what it's like."

Jane drew herself up in her seat and tried to remain resolute, "I don't actually, Lydia. You really should try to get back on time. Kitty has to wait for you and she's entitled to her break. It's inconsiderate of you to be late."

Lydia pulled a face obviously surprised that Jane seemed bothered about her timekeeping.

"Well I've already said sorry."

Jane realised that she wouldn't get any other sort of explanation or apology out of her and decided to move on. "I need to talk to you about your work, Lydia. I think we need to set some goals and performance markers. Where do you see yourself being in a two or three years' time?"

Lydia straightened herself up in her chair and brushed away the loose strands of hair that were falling in her eyes, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about me doing some more interesting stuff. I really think I could do a lot more than I'm doing right now."

Jane was pleasantly surprised to hear that Lydia seemed to have career ambitions and smiled at her encouragingly, "Good. What sort of work would you like to be doing?"

"More promotion stuff. You know, talking to people and telling them about the company. I think I could do really well in that type of job. I'm really good at talking to people." She looked hopefully at Jane.

Jane's hopes of reaching an easy agreement with Lydia and setting her some simple goals to work towards in order to help bring her work performance up to scratch were immediately dashed. It was obvious that the gulf between Jane's realistic assessment of Lydia's skills and Lydia's expectations was vast.

"Well, Lydia, " Jane began, "Perhaps it would be good to get to grips with your current job first."

Lydia stared at her, "I know how to open the mail, do the photocopying, file things and answer the telephone already. I'm never going to get any better if I don't try something new. I need, " she paused and then as if remembering the word she wanted continued, "a challenge."

Jane was pleasantly surprised. It really sounded as if Lydia wanted to make something of herself and the last thing she wanted to do was dampen her enthusiasm, "OK, what did you have in mind?"

X-X-X-X

William Collins conducted a monologue during the entire journey back to the office. Anyone would have thought that Charlotte and Eliza had not been present at the lunch judging by the way William considered it necessary to relive every moment of occasion, express his thoughts and observations and generally praise every aspect of Lady Catherine's manner and conduct throughout. If he asked a question he immediately answered it himself and Charlotte and Eliza were relieved of any obligation to either listen or respond.

Charlotte was silent and Eliza knew that she was biding her time to speak to her in private. Whatever was bothering her would be explained soon enough. Eliza was also silent but glad of William's ramblings because it allowed her to ignore him and recall the conversation with Darcy.

She was still shocked by the fact that he had asked her out to dinner and made it plain that he was asking her on a date. No matter how she tried, she couldn't imagine why he would have thought it a reasonable thing to do. It was clear from what he had said that he believed his life could be put into two neat compartments which had no bearing upon each other and that it was perfectly acceptable to belittle her professionally in the morning but find her personally attractive enough to invite out to dinner by lunchtime. She was still reeling from the idea that he was attracted to her at all. She had seen him smiling once or twice at lunchtime in response to comments she had made and realised that he was sensible of Lady Catherine's rudeness and overbearing manner and possibly amused by the fact that Eliza had tried to stand her ground. Perhaps she had impressed him although it was still difficult to believe. She remembered him calling her by her first name and trying to make amends for Lady Catherine's ill-mannered invitation to the Ball. Perhaps he had been hoping she would attend because _he_ wanted to see her there. She also remembered the moment they had locked eyes in the office this morning, the first time they had seen each other before they had even met and the thudding of her heart as he held her gaze. Perhaps he had felt an attraction to her from that very first moment but had fought against it believing, as he did, that business and personal life should be separate. He was concerned for Chris Bingley so it was natural that he would do everything in his power not to fall into the same trap and yet he had still asked her on a date.

However, then she remembered everything else he had done and all these thoughts flew out of the window. It didn't matter how much he was attracted to her. She could never feel anything for someone with such a cold, haughty manner of dealing with people and certainly nothing for a man who would lie and deprive someone else of their livelihood and future. She sat back in the seat and took a deep breath. There was nothing else to think about. The matter was over and done.

They arrived back at the office just before three o'clock and after parking his car, William hurried ahead of them anxious to get on with some tasks before the end of the day. Eliza and Charlotte followed at a more sedate pace and as they climbed the stairs Eliza confessed, "I just want to go home at five thirty have a large glass of wine and an early night. I've really had enough of everything today."

They had reached the foyer on the first floor and were about to go into the office when Charlotte, without saying a word, suddenly reached out, grabbed Eliza by the arm and steered her into the Ladies Room. They went in and Charlotte proceeded to open every cubicle door to make sure no one else was there before turning to her friend and saying, "Oh **,** Eliza, you have no idea how embarrassing that was. I didn't know where to put myself."

Eliza had been waiting for Charlotte to speak to her and her first question was, "What happened when Lady Catherine asked you and William to go into the garden with her?"

"You must swear not to tell anyone," Charlotte implored , "but it seems as if Lady Catherine had somehow formed the opinion that William and I were, _you know_ ," she nodded her head in an emphatic gesture and Eliza fought the urge to gasp but supplied, " A couple?"

"Yes," Charlotte continued the disgust in her voice evident. "But there's more. She offered William a job as Chief Accountant for The Rosings Park Foundation." She paused while Eliza took in this news then added by way of explanation, "It seems as if the job comes with a cottage on the estate as one of the perks and I got the distinct impression she was sizing me up as a tenant. It was obvious she was expecting and wanting a couple to move in and that the job offer was somehow bound up with her being happy with 'us'. I have no idea what William has told her but I think that's why he invited me along, to play the part of the dutiful girlfriend. He's asked me not to tell anyone about it and I've promised I won't, well obviously I'm telling you but I know you won't say anything, will you Eliza?"

Eliza was shocked by the news but automatically nodded her head at Charlotte's request.

"I just couldn't believe it although I'm not sure that he knew she was going to ask him but I can't think why else he was so keen to invite one of us along with him. He's put me in such a difficult position. My only hope is that he might not accept the job."

Eliza immediately scoffed at that idea, "Of course he's going to accept the job. Anyone can see the effect Lady Catherine has on him and he's not so much of a simpleton to reject a job with a decent salary, a prestigious employer and a house attached. It's exactly the sort of thing that appeals to his vanity."

They regarded each other in silence. Neither of them was particularly bothered about William leaving Longbourn Designs to get another job. The thought of being in an office free of his interference, pedantic adherence to the rules and general penny-pinching attitude was very appealing but it presented another problem.

"We're expected at the Ball tonight, " Charlotte lamented, "Lady Catherine's clearly expecting me to be there hanging on his arm as his significant other."

Eliza couldn't help herself. The day had been filled with irritations and she felt the need for some mischief, "Well, why don't you go along with it. If Lady Catherine's happy with you then at least he'll get the job and be out of our hair permanently. Once he's left and moved into the cottage he can tell her you've split up. She won't be able to do anything about it after that. Who knows, perhaps he could persuade Mary to be his girlfriend instead. Imagine the fun they'd have creating a spreadsheet for the grocery list each week and keeping a ledger of household expenses."

They both laughed at the thought and it lightened the mood for a moment but both were still bothered by the events of lunchtime.

As an aside Charlotte asked, "How did your tête-à-tête with Darcy go? He looked a bit cross when we came back to the table."

Eliza wanted to put that conversation firmly to the back of her mind and merely said, "Not very well. Actually, it was quite awkward, particularly after the meeting this morning but never mind." She tried to dismiss the conversation and Charlotte wisely asked no more on the subject. In spite of her own difficulties she had nevertheless been curious as to what had been said, having glimpsed her friend and Darcy through the window at one point and gained the distinct impression that they were having quite a lively discussion. She suspected Eliza was not telling her everything but knew better than to press the point.

They needed to go back into the office but Charlotte wasn't quite ready. She took a deep breath, "So, Cinderella do you have anything to wear to the Ball tonight?"

Eliza sighed, "I am _not_ going to the Ball. You heard how excited 'Ma'am' was to invite me. It's been a very long day and the last thing I want is to spend any more time in her company or anyone else's come to that." She knew who she meant but Charlotte didn't.

Charlotte placed a hand on her friend's arm, "Please go. I need at least one friendly face if I'm to put up with William all evening. I'd really appreciate your company. Jane will be there too."

"Charlotte!" Eliza exclaimed realising that she was starting to lose the battle, "You are asking a lot from me."

Charlotte looked at her with large pleading eyes and tried once more, "I'd do the same for you, Eliza."

Eliza sighed and knew she would regret this decision, "Alright. But I'll hold you to that promise one day, Charlotte."

X-X-X-X

"Where's Lydia?"

Charlotte was looking around the office for her. She had a pile of papers on her desk that needed to be collated and then mailed out to a list of companies. This was normally a job for Lydia who would probably pull a face and sigh rather a lot before grudgingly picking up the papers and taking them off to her own workstation.

"I don't know," Eliza replied, "I haven't seen her since about three thirty. She was talking to Jane and then she went off to her own desk looking pretty pleased with herself."

At that moment Kitty passed by and Charlotte addressed her question to Lydia's best friend.

"She's gone out to see some companies," Kitty replied pleased to be the bearer of some gossip.

Charlotte was confused by this and Eliza also looked up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jane sent her out to deliver some promotional stuff round a few local companies," Kitty confirmed.

Eliza was astonished, "Really?"

"Yes really," a voice from behind replied and Eliza turned to see Jane standing a few feet away.

"Off you go, Kitty," she urged and Kitty took the hint and returned to Reception.

"Lydia's gone to see some companies?" Charlotte repeated unable to hide the note of disapproval in her voice.

Jane shook her head. "Not really. She's keen to branch out a bit. We had a chat and I think she wants to get on in her career. I've asked her to drop off some promotional packs at a few local companies. She's taken the pool car and been told to just hand the envelopes into the Reception areas. She's not sitting down with clients. I know you think I'm soft-hearted but I'm not soft in the head as well."

Eliza and Charlotte were relieved but Eliza still wasn't sure that if the decision had been hers she would have allowed Lydia to leave the building.

"I understand you're coming to the Ball tonight, Eliza," Jane said changing the subject, "William told me."

"That's right," Eliza confirmed without any enthusiasm, "Worst luck."

Jane pulled a mock sympathetic face, "Yes, music, dancing, champagne and an excuse to get dressed up. That sounds pretty terrible to me." She smiled and wandered back to her office and Eliza could only reflect that Jane didn't know the half of it.

The afternoon was drawing to a close and despite Eliza's misgivings about the evening she was at least glad that she would be able to go home for a few hours and possibly relax in a hot bath before squeezing herself into the only suitable dress that she owned and staying out until the early hours. She was tidying up some paperwork and trying to clear her desk when there was a ping from her laptop and looking down she saw that an email had arrived from an unfamiliar address. She leaned over and double clicked with the mouse to open the message. With a start she saw that the sender was Darcy.

 _Dear Miss Bennet_

 _I have been thinking about our conversation at lunch and felt compelled to write to you about two issues which it seemed inappropriate to discuss at the time. You laid two charges at my door this afternoon concerning my conduct in relation to the decision regarding the Netherfield Associates contract and in respect of Joe Wickham's employment at Pemberley Products._

 _In respect of the first charge I admit that Chris Bingley's warm praise for Longbourn Designs and Jane in particular, concerned me. When I attended the meeting this morning his preference for Jane was obvious to me although I was less sure of her feelings. I have been his advisor for several years now and as such I have knowledge of all his business dealings and amongst them a previous situation which did not end well. I have a great deal of respect for Chris's skills and abilities and absolutely no doubt that he will be very successful in life but I felt it incumbent upon me to urge caution. I therefore encouraged him to give the matter full consideration and seek proposals from as wide a range of companies as possible. As I intimated, this is a crucial stage of the company's development and the decision needs to be carefully considered. However, I also had genuine reservations regarding the experience of Longbourn Designs and the campaign proposals and whilst I am sorry to have occasioned any disappointment I cannot apologise for advising Chris to take the course of action I consider will best serve both his and the company's interests._

At this Eliza rolled her eyes and exclaimed aloud, "This is nothing new and he sounds annoyingly pleased with himself." The only saving grace in the letter was his acknowledgment that it was Bingley's feelings that had caused him concern and he was less sure of any feelings on Jane's side. He hadn't blamed her and Eliza at least felt vindicated that her assertion of Jane's professionalism had been accepted but she was sure that the rest of the letter would only cause her further annoyance. Momentarily her hand hovered over the delete button but before she could press it curiosity got the better of her and she scrolled down catching sight of considerably more details concerning Joe Wickham. "Alright," she said with an exasperated sigh, "What _do_ you have to say about that?"

 _The second charge regarding Joe Wickham is an entirely different matter as I feel this questions my personal integrity and I must defend myself. I am entirely innocent of any blame and although you will appreciate the following details are confidential, I feel certain that you will respect this fact._

 _Joe Wickham was employed by my father about five years ago. You appear to have noticed that he is of a sociable nature and blessed with the ability to easily make friends. He certainly appealed to my father who was generous in giving Joe both his time and plenty of opportunities to advance himself. Unfortunately, as someone of a similar age moving in similar social circles, a very different picture of Joe Wickham began to emerge. He was a young man with ambition and his lifestyle was extravagant. He lived beyond his means and regularly exceeded his income. Consequently, he accumulated debts and I knew his chief motivation for making himself agreeable to my father was money and the pressure of paying off his creditors. Although he worked with a team on product development he contributed very little and I was regularly asked by his line manager to move him to a different department. The only reason he was allowed to remain is because it was my father's wish. I was also, however, made aware by a former good colleague, Stephen Fitzwilliam, who was by that time working for a rival company, Lambton Ltd, that Wickham had approached them and given them to understand he was willing to provide secret product details for a price. Furthermore, and I hesitate to mention this, he had ingratiated himself with my teenage sister who, being at an impressionable age believed that his interest in her was romantic and sincere when it's chief motivation was to use her as an accomplice in stealing and selling the product details. Thankfully, Georgia grew suspicious of his motives and confessed the story to me before he was able to carry out his actions._

 _I had no desire to embarrass my father who was elderly and had been suffering from ill-health for a while or my sister by causing a public scene. I therefore confronted Joe Wickham in private and advised him to tender his resignation at once as well as offering him a considerable sum in compensation to go quietly, however little he deserved the money. Naturally, he chose to accept the payment and leave the company with immediate effect. I am sorry to upset you by contradicting your opinion regarding Mr Wickham and hope that he has not imposed upon you in any way but if you wish to seek clarification on any of these matters please feel free to contact Stephen Fitzwilliam who will testify to their truth. I would however, appeal to your natural discretion particularly as my sister, who is at the start of a promising career, would find the details very embarrassing should they become public. Although we have only spent a brief time in each other's company I feel somehow assured that you will be considerate in this respect and I therefore thank you._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Darcy_

Eliza was dumbstruck. She sat back in her seat and exhaled. This was completely the opposite of what she had expected. The moment Darcy had stated he was blameless she had prepared herself for a string of vague, pompous expressions and thin excuses but he had given a concise account of the events surrounding Joe Wickham's employment that was very close to the one she had already heard. However, the story he told was rather different and what was more he was happy to refer her to a witness who would corroborate the events.

When Eliza had asked Joe why he hadn't sought legal redress for being unfairly dismissed he had tried to make himself sound honourable, stating that he hadn't wanted to upset old Mr Darcy but it seemed just as likely that he had been sworn to secrecy after being paid handsomely to leave. Was it possible that Darcy was telling the truth and Joe Wickham by contrast had told her a pack of lies?

Eliza thought back to the meeting this morning and remembered the expression on Joe's face as he was telling her of his misfortunes and how impressed she had been by him. She had been more than impressed; she had been sympathetic. However, she had known almost instinctively that he had a way with words and of course, he had even hustled his way into the appointment in the first place. Now, recalling how much she had liked him after only a short meeting she could easily imagine that a young girl would be impressed. One question, however, still nagged at the back of her mind; why had Wickham lied to her? She remembered that he had first made sure that she didn't know Darcy well which she had confirmed, having only met him for the first time that morning, before he had revealed his story. At the time she had been annoyed by the way Darcy had behaved in the previous meeting and Wickham's account had simply confirmed her own opinion. She had felt rather pleased with herself particularly recounting it as gossip to Jane. Wickham had obviously intended to colour her view of Darcy and that suggested he was bitter. His claim of rising above the situation and starting again rang hollow. She could only conclude that his sole motivation for telling her a false story this morning must have been to cause trouble.

Eliza felt her cheeks grow warm and realised that she was blushing with embarrassment. Of course Darcy had reacted in such a cynical way at lunchtime to her accusations. He must have been absolutely astonished to hear her blaming him. She shook her head at herself. She had been far too quick to condemn him because she had allowed her personal feelings to cloud her judgment. Suddenly his words regarding the difference between business and personal matters began to make sense. She had told Wickham that Darcy was 'very professional' and now she realised that was exactly what he had been this morning. He had been doing his job. She also began to realise that he hadn't asked her out on a date for any underhand reason. That had been a particularly unfair thing to say and she felt rather ashamed that she had let herself down with a comment like that. Her heart whispered that perhaps he actually did like her for herself but she couldn't imagine that would still be the case after her outburst at lunchtime.

Eliza rested her elbows on the desk and put her head in her hands. The thought of that early night and the glass of wine she had mentioned to Charlotte seemed even more appealing now but instead she had to go home, dress herself up and go out to a large social event in the company of her friend who was trying to pass herself off as the girlfriend of a pompous, irritating sycophant. What was more, she would have to risk the embarrassment of coming face to face with a man who had asked her on a date only to be falsely accused of being a rude, bad-tempered liar and certainly no gentleman. Could the day possibly get any worse?

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **At the start of this story I said that it would be a short one, in number of chapters at least if not words. Therefore, the conclusion is drawing nearer. There may be a little break before I update again but I am aiming to publish all the remaining chapters together at that time. Thanks for reading and your reviews. I really do appreciate it.**_

 _ **Text Note: Apologies if I am stating the obvious but I'm not sure if the expression 'pool car' is only used in Britain. It's just a general car owned by a business which any employee can use for business purposes if necessary.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_The best laid schemes of mice, men and Toffeecrisp often go awry! I had intended to update with all the remaining chapters but have been delayed longer in the writing than I hoped (blame real-life). Consequently, I am updating with the next two chapters which will move the story along a little further and I hope to bring you the rest very soon. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing - it's good to know that you are still enjoying this version of the story. I really appreciate it._**

 **Chapter Five**

As Eliza got out of the taxi and saw the lanterns burning brightly in the darkness, lighting her way and beckoning her up the wide stone staircase towards the grand entrance of Rosings Park, she had the brief sensation of feeling like a character in a fairy tale. The sound of music and laughter drifting from within, the legions of women dressed in an array of beautiful gowns accompanied by men whose attractiveness rating had jumped several notches higher by the donning of a dinner jacket and bow tie, held the promise of a wonderful, enjoyable evening. However, these fleeting thoughts were quickly chased away by her recollection of the reason she was here and the company she must keep.

A long soak in the bath when she had returned home after work had done only a little to restore Eliza's good humour. The day had been filled with stresses and irritations and the arrival of Darcy's email had been the final straw. She hadn't been looking forward to the Charity Ball in the first place after Charlotte had begged her to keep her company and now there was yet another reason to dread attending. There was no escaping the fact that she was embarrassed about what had happened at lunchtime. As much as she knew it wasn't her fault that Joe Wickham had told her a lie this morning she was mortified by the way she had accepted the story at face value believing it to be proof of Darcy's bad character and used the information to accuse him of unprofessional behaviour.

Reflecting on what had passed, Eliza realised that she didn't really know Darcy very well at all, certainly not well enough to make judgments about him based on the very little she had witnessed at first hand. She couldn't imagine what he thought of her now. He, however, must have seen enough of her character to be interested in her, certainly interested enough by lunchtime to ask her on a date but she didn't doubt he would have changed his opinion now and she couldn't blame him. The best she could hope for this evening would be to stay out of his way as much as possible and avoid conversation. With luck the evening would pass quietly and they would go their separate ways.

As she crossed the threshold of the house and entered into the Grand Hall she made a silent plea for the evening to pass without further embarrassment. She stood near the door, conscious of being alone and wondering what to do next when she heard her name being called by Charlotte and spinning around was thankful to see her friend gliding towards her in a bright, floral patterned silk gown. Her individual taste was at odds with most other women in the room but Eliza admired the fact that Charlotte knew her own mind in most matters including her clothes.

"You look lovely, Eliza," Charlotte called before Eliza could speak.

Eliza glanced down at the full-length, figure-hugging black dress she was wearing. It was the only formal gown she possessed. She had worn it to a local Chamber of Commerce dinner she had attended last year with Jane. She had chosen it for its simple but flattering lines having judged a sleeveless, slash-neck dress more appropriate for a formal dinner with a host of aging local business dignitaries than something which would put ample cleavage on display. She had wanted to look sophisticated in the style of Audrey Hepburn rather than fashionable but most of all she had wanted to be taken seriously. Tonight, entering Rosings Park, she felt dowdy by comparison with some of the ladies in brightly coloured, low-cut dresses that she could see milling around. This event was very much more about fun and although she had attempted to lift the dress a little by adding an attractive gold brooch at the shoulder she began to wonder if she should have done something different with her hair rather than sweep it up into a simple French pleat

"I feel a bit dull," Eliza confessed to her friend reflecting that it was an apt description of her mood as well.

Charlotte shook her head in astonishment, "Oh shut up. You look amazing and that's official so don't argue with me. Now come and get a drink and you'll soon cheer up."

She linked her arm through Eliza's and they walked across the marble-tiled floor towards the Ballroom.

"Where's William?" Eliza asked.

Charlotte shrugged, "To be honest, I don't know. He wanted us to arrive together but there was no way I was going to let him come round to my place and pick me up. I told him I'd meet him here at eight o'clock but I made sure I got here at seven thirty so that I could have a drink or two before he arrives. I thought it might help just a little with any awkwardness."

Eliza glanced at the time on the Grandfather clock in the hall and saw that it was almost eight. Another glance at Charlotte convinced her that her friend had achieved her aim. Charlotte seemed remarkably relaxed about the evening considering how mortified she had been immediately after lunch.

Music was drifting from the Ballroom and as they entered Charlotte urged Eliza to help herself to a glass of champagne from a waiter before doing so herself. Eliza was tempted to tell her to slow down but thought better of it. Her friend hadn't asked to be placed in this position and she had no right to sound disapproving. If the situation had been reversed she didn't doubt she would have felt the same.

"Is Jane here?" Eliza said, raising her voice to be heard over the sound of the band.

Charlotte nodded, "I caught sight of her about fifteen minutes ago. I think she'd just arrived and Chris Bingley had already swept her off for a dance. She might be in here somewhere."

Eliza looked around the room. There were already quite a few couples on the dance floor moving around to an up tempo version of an old classic but Jane wasn't one of them. She searched the room and then spotted her, standing opposite, deep in conversation with Chris Bingley. Jane looked stunning in a white sleeveless gown and Chris couldn't help using the music as an excuse to lean in close to her to be heard. She saw Jane smile and was glad. His team may have interfered with his business plans but he clearly had no intention of letting them interfere with his personal plans.

Charlotte stood alongside Eliza, sipping the champagne and tapping her toes to the music when they were both startled by the sound of William Collins addressing them.

"Ladies, I'm very glad to have found you at last."

They both turned and were equally shocked by sight that met them.

William looked remarkably dapper. His dinner jacket fitted him well. In fact, it was more than that; it suited him. As much as he had never looked comfortable at Longbourn Designs, his appearance being at odds with everyone else, here he suited the surroundings. His formality was entirely appropriate. He could never be described as handsome, but his face was even-featured, his hair was neatly swept back and combed into place, he was clean-shaven and the aroma of aftershave was not unpleasant. Charlotte was obviously surprised. Eliza was even persuaded to think that if he didn't open his mouth to speak he might be an acceptable companion for the evening.

"Charlotte, you look very…" William was searching for a word and settled on, "colourful."

Eliza's hopes were dashed but Charlotte didn't seem particularly bothered as she uttered, "Thank you," and downed the rest of her champagne in one gulp.

William craned his neck searching the room and then declared, "I really think we ought to find Lady Catherine and thank her for the invitation in person. Would you be so good as to excuse us, Eliza."

He held out his arm to Charlotte who, giving a tiny shrug of her shoulder, linked her arm through his and allowed him to lead her out of the room. Eliza had no doubt that not only would Charlotte end up with a sore head in the morning but she was going to have plenty of material with which to tease her for at least a week.

Eliza remained near the edge of the dance floor and sipped her champagne feeling slightly self-conscious at being alone. She wondered whether to wander over to Jane but she and Chris Bingley seemed so deep in conversation that she hated to disturb them even if she knew they wouldn't have minded. Instead she turned to leave the room, thinking that perhaps there was somewhere less conspicuous that she could hide herself until Charlotte returned.

"Miss Bennet?"

Darcy was before her. Her breath caught in her throat. He was immaculate. The tailored dinner jacket did him full justice. If William Collins suited the attire, Darcy was born for it. Eliza felt the full weight of his gaze upon her and was lost for words. She was faced with exactly the situation she had hoped to avoid.

"I've only just arrived," he ventured, "I was delayed at work."

Eliza was surprised by his hesitation. He had no need to give excuses and he sounded less sure of himself than she had expected in the circumstances considering he had all the benefit of right on his side. She knew that, in spite of her embarrassment, she had to say something and grateful for the muted lighting she blushed as she responded, "Thank you for the email."

He nodded but made no reply and Eliza searched around for something else to say, "I was unfair to you at lunchtime. I'm sorry."

Darcy shrugged, "You couldn't have known." His voice was neutral.

The band struck up with the introduction to a slow ballad and to Eliza's astonishment, Darcy asked, "Would you care to dance?" He held out his hand. Eliza hesitated. She hadn't expected this but the last thing she wanted to do now was to refuse him and risk any more offence. She put down her champagne glass and with a huge sense of trepidation, reached to take his hand. His fingers closed over hers and she felt a tingle of anticipation at his touch. He led her to the dance floor and his arm encircled her. She felt the warm pressure of the palm of his hand through the thin fabric of her dress as he placed it firmly against the small of her back and a shiver ran down her spine. She hoped that she hadn't trembled and fought to hold herself still as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Their bodies touched as they began to move slowly in time to the music, swaying and taking small steps. She gazed over his shoulder and felt his face brush against her hair. She was acutely aware of him, her senses were heightened and she felt as if she were caught in a spell. The longer the silence held between them the more intensely she was conscious of him. It unnerved her and she spoke without thinking, "Jane's over there talking to Chris Bingley."

She noticed Darcy turn his head in their direction and utter, "Yes." She could read nothing into his reply. He sounded unconcerned and she silently berated herself for how stupid the remark must have sounded.

"Chris is his own man, you know. I don't tell him who to like," Darcy continued.

He didn't sound annoyed and Eliza ventured to look up at his face. She was surprised to see a smile there. "I can see what you're thinking, Miss Bennet, but you're wrong."

Eliza couldn't resist. "I didn't realise that I was so transparent. What am I thinking?"

He was amused now, "Is that a challenge?"

Eliza couldn't help smiling too, "I may regret this but enlighten me."

"Very well," he began, "I imagine that you think I have some compulsion to take charge and that I want to control all aspects of Chris Bingley's life from his business right down to the person he falls in love with but if you think that you'd be wrong. What I told you at lunchtime is true. I'm concerned with his business and only his business. I don't want to prevent Chris from loving whoever he likes but I don't believe you should make decisions based on your emotions."

"Any decisions?" Eliza remarked.

"You know what I mean, " he replied slowly, "Important decisions."

Eliza smiled again and shook her head a little, "I know what you mean but I think we'll just have to agree to differ."

Darcy nodded, "Very well. I've no desire to argue with you again today." He looked into her eyes and thought fleetingly that he had no desire to argue with her ever again.

They continued to dance in silence but Eliza's nerves had lessened. The embarrassment she had feared was receding and she began to wonder if the night might turn out to be better than she had expected.

The music came to an end and changed to a lively number. Eliza and Darcy stopped and looked at each other. Both shook their heads in agreement that this wasn't a tune for them.

"Shall we?" Darcy asked, offering his arm. He led her from the dance floor and into the drawing room where a bar serving cocktails had been set up. On the far side of the room Lady Catherine was holding court and Eliza glimpsed William and Charlotte on the fringes of the group. William was almost standing on tiptoe hoping to gain Lady Catherine's notice but she was far too busy talking aloud and not pausing to listen to anyone else.

Darcy led Eliza towards the bar after asking if she would like a cocktail and found Caroline Bingley standing there dressed to kill in a scarlet gown slashed open to the thigh and a plunging neckline. She greeted Darcy with a kiss to his cheek although her eyes were turned in Eliza's direction.

"Eliza! How nice to see you again… and so soon. I didn't realise we would have the pleasure of your company tonight." She didn't sound very pleased and Eliza knew that she didn't mean what she said.

"It was a late invitation," Eliza replied.

"Better late than never, I suppose," Caroline remarked although she sounded as if 'never' would have been preferable. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she continued.

Eliza couldn't help glancing in Darcy's direction as she answered, "Very much, thank you." They shared a smile and Caroline noticed.

"I do hope you weren't too disappointed this morning, " Caroline remarked quite casually. "You've done very well for a regional agency, all things considered, but I think the Netherfield Associates account would have been a step too far. It's best not to run before you can walk."

Eliza knew that Caroline was patronising her and that she didn't like her but she refused to be intimidated, "Oh, please don't be concerned. I've long believed in the old adage of picking yourself up, dusting yourself down and starting all over again, so tripping over holds no fears for me."

At that moment Jane appeared in the bar with Chris Bingley. It was crowded now but she caught sight of Eliza and waving her hand in the air beckoned to her to come over.

Eliza turned to Darcy and Caroline and, not sorry to leave the latter said, "Excuse me, I must have a word with Jane."

She turned away and crossed the room.

"That's an interesting look, "Caroline remarked to Darcy, eyeing up Eliza's dress as she moved across the room towards Jane.

"I think she looks very elegant," Darcy remarked.

Caroline raised her eyebrows and said, "Well it has a certain je ne sais quoi." She leaned towards Darcy in a conspiratorial manner, "What was it you said this morning on the way back from the meeting?" She knew very well the remark he had made but pretended she was struggling to recall it. "Oh yes, wasn't it something like , 'let's hope her business sense is better than her dress sense'." She laughed unkindly and Darcy was annoyed.

"You can't always judge a book by its cover, Caroline."

Caroline was surprised at this turn around but hid it with a casual remark, "Do I detect a change of opinion? I thought you were famous for your resoluteness in all matters."

He wasn't fooled. He'd known Caroline Bingley for several years. She had a reasonable head for business but he'd never liked her very much in spite of her many attempts to ingratiate herself with him. He tolerated her mainly because she was Chris's sister, had some influence over his business and therefore needed to be considered. However, at this moment Darcy recognised jealousy rearing its ugly head and today he had no appetite for pandering to Caroline's whims.

"Do you know, Caroline, I sometimes think you aren't able to look beyond _my_ cover. You've studied the picture but I don't think you've grasped the subtext." He turned away without seeing the look of annoyance in her eyes.

Darcy was about to follow Eliza when he caught sight of William Collins and Charlotte heading in his direction and remembered that he needed to speak to William. Without another word to Caroline he threaded his way through the guests to intercept him.

William seemed delighted to have happened upon Darcy and called out, "Are you enjoying the occasion, Mr Darcy?"

"Yes," Darcy replied very quickly, "but I just need to ask you about the Hunsford Account. You were going to send me details this afternoon."

William nodded, "I trust the information met with your approval."

Darcy shook his head, "I haven't received it. Did you send the papers?"

William looked confused, "Yes, of course, as soon as I returned to the office. I asked for them to be couriered to you as you requested. You should have received them within the hour."

"I'm afraid not." Darcy replied.

He looked up to see Jane and Eliza heading towards them. He got the impression that they both looked concerned. Jane smiled at him politely, "Please excuse the interruption, Mr Darcy, but I need to have a word with my colleagues. "

Darcy nodded and stepped back but he was still near enough to hear the conversation. Jane expressed her concern that Lydia had not returned to the office from her visits that afternoon. Jane had waited until after six o'clock but Lydia hadn't returned, hadn't called and hadn't answered her phone.

"Would any of you know where she might have gone?" Jane asked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. Thanks to the abundant champagne she had lost some of her natural reserve during the course of the evening and said, "Let me see, Jane. You let her drive off in a company car. She could be anywhere. I wouldn't expect to see her back before tomorrow, if you're lucky."

Jane stared at Charlotte long and hard and Charlotte sensed that she might have overstepped the mark. Thankfully, Eliza jumped to her assistance, "I think Charlotte means that Lydia might not have appreciated that she couldn't just use the car for her own purposes after five thirty and needed to return it."

Jane cleared her throat, "Yes, Eliza, I think I understand Charlotte's point."

"Try Kitty," Charlotte threw in as an afterthought hoping to make amends.

"She's right," Eliza agreed. "If anyone would know, Kitty would. Why don't you call her, Jane?"

Jane nodded and reached into her bag for her phone. She stepped to one side and dialled the number. There was a long pause and at last they heard her speaking to Kitty. The call was brief and Jane looked disappointed. She was about to hang up when William suddenly spoke, "Jane, could I speak to her, please?" Jane was surprised but handed over the phone.

"Good evening, Kitty, this is William speaking." Eliza stifled a laugh because he could have been sitting at his desk in his office talking to a client.

"I need to ask you about something that happened this afternoon." There was a pause and William nodded before continuing, "Do you recall me placing an envelope addressed to Mr Darcy in the tray for the courier on your desk at about three o'clock?" There was another pause and he nodded again, "that's right. What time did the courier arrive to collect it?" There was another pause and William frowned, "I beg your pardon. Can you repeat that?" he listened and then said, "I see, thank you."

The call ended and William turned back to the others. To their surprise he called out, "Mr Darcy!" Darcy turned and stepped towards them full of curiosity, "It appears that the papers you requested were not sent by courier after all." He paused. "According to Kitty, Lydia took the envelope and said she would deliver the papers while she was out but from what you've said, it appears that she didn't."

Eliza turned to Jane, "Did Kitty know where Lydia was?"

Jane shook her head, "She said she hadn't heard from her."

Eliza frowned, "Really? They're thick as thieves. They go out together almost every night. They even text each other from the other side of the office. You're telling me that Kitty actually said she hadn't heard from Lydia? Did she sound surprised about it?"

Jane shrugged, "No, not particularly. Do you think everything's alright? Perhaps I should call the police?"

"That's a bit dramatic," Charlotte replied, "she's been missing less than four hours."

"You're probably right, " Jane agreed but I can't relax if I'm worried something might have happened to her."

"Let me speak to Kitty," Eliza said stepping forward. "I'm not sure she's being completely truthful and she might have been too scared to admit it to you just now."

Jane handed Eliza the phone and she rang the number again. They heard Eliza ask Kitty quite clearly if she was telling her everything she knew and saying that they might have to call the Police. There was a pause and then Eliza replied, "She said what?" Kitty repeated something and Eliza then responded, "Can you forward that text to us?" before she hung up and turned back to the others. Ten seconds later the message alert sounded on Jane's phone still in Eliza's hand. She opened the message and read it aloud.

 _'Hi Kitty, you'll never guess where I am or who I'm with. LOL'_

Everyone stared at her, seemingly none the wiser until Eliza said, "She sent that to Kitty at four o'clock this afternoon. Apparently, Lydia had a long lunch with someone today and told Kitty quite a lot about it."

"She was late returning," Jane agreed. "I spoke to her about it when she got back."

"Yes," Eliza replied. "Well, Kitty thinks she was with the same person when she sent that text and that's why she didn't come back to the office."

"But who is she with?" Jane asked.

Eliza took a deep breath knowing the news would be unwelcome to one of them. She looked up and caught Darcy's eye, "Joe Wickham."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The look on Darcy's face at the news that Lydia, in possession of confidential information intended for him alone, was very possibly now in close company with Joe Wickham, was enough to convince Eliza that he was very angry. However, he was doing a good job of masking it from the others present who remained ignorant of Joe Wickham's story or in Jane's case, ignorant of the truth. Jane seemed very surprised at Lydia's actions but somehow relieved that although she had not been honest about her movements she had probably come to no harm and had put her social life before work yet again. She apologised to Darcy for Lydia's failure to deliver the letter and promised to have strong words with both her and Kitty the next day. Darcy looked grave, nodded in acknowledgment and then excused himself. Eliza watched him leave, exiting through the French doors onto the terrace that overlooked the rear of Rosings Park.

As Eliza watched Darcy retreating through the crowd she couldn't help feeling that Lydia had scuppered any possibility of her getting to know him better. In the brief time they had spent together this evening she had seen another side to him. He had been agreeable, displayed a sense of humour and taken the trouble to show her that he could leave his professional mask behind him and be sociable. She had realised that this Darcy was someone she would be glad to know better but now he clearly wanted to distance himself from all of them. Stupid, thoughtless, Lydia. She had no idea of the trouble she was causing.

"Well, perhaps we can return to enjoying ourselves," Jane said looking around at her colleagues, "Now that we know Lydia's busy with her own social engagements."

At that moment Chris Bingley approached the party, smiling broadly and asked Jane to come and meet some of his friends. She was clearly pleased at the invitation and allowed him to steer her to the other side of the room with his hand lightly placed at her waist.

Charlotte caught Eliza's eye, "Well Jane's clearly enjoying herself. What about you?"

Eliza gave her a tight smile that was little more than a grimace in disguise, "I was until a little while ago but now I'm not so sure."

"Well, let William get you another drink, then, "Charlotte suggested and turning to him said, "Off you go, William."

William jumped like a little boy being scolded by his mother and said, "Of course, ladies. Two more glasses of champagne?"

"Yes, please," Charlotte said at once.

Eliza however, shook her head. The latest irritation in the form of Lydia's misconceived actions, combined with the noise, the heat and the business of the room was starting to make her head spin, "No, not for me, thank you. Please excuse me."

Eliza turned away and headed in the same direction as Darcy. Her only thought was to find somewhere quieter for a few minutes where she could think and the terrace would do. She stepped outside into the cool night air. There were a couple of groups of people standing around talking and laughing some distance away but no one else near. Eliza leaned her back against wall of the house and shivered as the cold stone made contact with her skin. She lifted her eyes to stare at the night sky. It was a clear night, the stars were bright and she realised that it would be cold later. She closed her eyes and exhaled. For a moment she wondered whether she should count her losses and simply leave. As things stood this last development seemed a fitting end to a thoroughly frustrating day.

"I didn't see you there for a minute." Eliza's eyes flew open. Darcy was standing next to her, obviously on his way back into the room. "I was about to look for you but you've saved me the trouble."

"Oh," Eliza exclaimed genuinely startled. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The light shone through the French doors and Eliza could clearly see Darcy watching her. He was weighing up something, she was sure of it and he sounded mildly hesitant as he said, "I wondered if you might give me your opinion on a matter."

She nodded at once, pleased to think that he thought her opinions worth consulting.

"In your view, knowing Lydia and also the fact that the letter she had in her possession was addressed to me how likely do you think it is that she's shown it to Wickham?"

Eliza shrugged. "If you'd asked me that this morning I would have said, of course not and why would she but I know better now, so I suppose it's possible." She gazed at him wishing she could be more reassuring but had to conclude, "I'm afraid that she's young and stupid and it sounds as if Wickham would have realised this too. Kitty said that he'd mentioned to Lydia at lunchtime that he might be able to help her get a better job and it seems that she had a bee in her bonnet about doing something different when she spoke to Jane this afternoon. Something or someone put that idea in her head."

"Well, you've met him," Darcy replied, "and I know from experience what a little flattery and attention can do." Eliza knew he was alluding to his sister and she could imagine that Lydia would be far more easily deceived.

"Can I ask what was in the envelope?" Eliza asked carefully, "Would it matter if Wickham opened it?"

Darcy pulled a face, "The truth is that I don't know for sure what it contains apart from it being a set of accounts. But it could be highly damaging and embarrassing to the charity and certainly to Lady Catherine if it became public."

"I see, "Eliza replied adding, "then we definitely need to find out what was in that envelope. At least then we'll know what we're dealing with." She hesitated wondering if he was annoyed by the fact that she was getting involved with the problem but she reasoned 'in for a penny, in for a pound' and said, "Can you give me a minute and I'll see if I can help." Darcy was surprised. He hadn't expected this but he nodded his agreement.

Eliza headed back into the room. Darcy, curious as to what she would do, stood in the entrance. He saw her approach William and Charlotte but could only watch what followed with interest, being too far away to hear the conversation.

Eliza approached William and gave him a flash of her most dazzling smile before saying, "William, I really need your help with something urgent and very important." She had his attention and decided to go straight to the crux of the matter "I need your computer password and any passwords connected with the Hunsford account file."

William looked horrified, "That's completely out of the question, Eliza, and entirely against security protocols. I can't possibly give you my passwords."

Eliza exchanged a pleading look with Charlotte and to her surprise Charlotte spoke up, "William, I really think that Eliza wouldn't ask if wasn't extremely important, would you, Eliza?"

"Definitely not," Eliza agreed wondering how best to appeal to him and deciding to aim for his weakness. "It's of the utmost importance for Lady Catherine. You would be doing her an enormous service and I'm sure she'd be very grateful." She flashed a warning look at Charlotte and her friend, sensing that the matter was indeed serious but realising that William was still hesitating, impulsively grasped him by the hand and looking him in the eye said, "If you tell us the password, William I might just have to kiss you!"

William was startled and Eliza fought to stop her mouth from falling open in surprise but Charlotte's words had the desired effect. William felt compelled by Charlotte's urging to comply. He drew nearer to Eliza and bending his head towards her mumbled something but there was too much noise in the room for her to hear him.

"I didn't catch that William," she said.

He glanced around him and then speaking louder and looking embarrassed repeated, "I said it's 'MissLucas' no spaces, capital M and L."

Charlotte's eyes widened in surprise but she nevertheless kept her promise and it was William's turn to blush.

Darcy, watching from the doorway had seen Charlotte Lucas hold William's face in her hands and plant a kiss on his lips much to William's obvious embarrassment but he was sure he had also detected a hint of pleasure in his expression and guessed that William would cope with the embarrassment well enough. He then saw Eliza move away, cross the room and find Jane in the opposite corner talking to Chris and his friends. Eliza spoke to her and for a minute Jane looked alarmed but Eliza gave her a reassuring nod and Jane reached into her bag and handed something to her. In another moment she had returned to Darcy's side a smile of success on her face.

"Do you have a car here?" she asked. "Or should we call a taxi?"

Darcy wasn't sure why she was asking, "I was late so I drove myself here. I was going to get a taxi home later but I haven't had a drink yet so we can use my car by all means, but where are we going?"

Eliza found she was enjoying the feeling of being in control, if only for a few minutes. "We are going to find out what was in that envelope."

Darcy was confused, "How?"

Eliza lifted her hand and waved the object Jane had given her, "I've got the keys to the office."

X-X-X-X

The Security Guard sitting at his desk behind a bank of CCTV screens looked up as Eliza buzzed through the intercom to get his attention. He recognised her from a few late nights she had spent working at the office and he waved in greeting. He stood up and crossed the foyer towards them, jangling a large set of keys in front of him. He unlocked the door and seeing Eliza dressed for an evening out and Darcy in a formal dinner jacket couldn't help joking, "Glad to see you've made an effort for me."

Eliza smiled, "Evening, Bob. Sorry it's so late but we've got a bit of urgent business that can't wait until tomorrow. We won't be long, hopefully."

The car journey here had taken only ten minutes. Darcy's car, rather like him, was sleek, powerful and the last word in understated style. It oozed rather than screamed luxury and on any other occasion Eliza might have enjoyed sinking into the leather seats, sitting alongside Darcy and listening to the purr of the car's sports engine as it sped through the darkened country lanes on the way to the office. However, she had been on edge, nervous of having made the suggestion that they go back to the office and find the files on William's computer and unsure of Darcy's mood or his feelings towards her at this time. He was being business like and professional again. She had made a good suggestion and he was happy to follow it up. He needed assistance and she was able to provide it. He didn't speak at all as he drove and this only increased her nervousness. She was glad to arrive at the office and be able to take charge again.

They switched on as few of the lights as possible before heading towards William's office. They had no trouble accessing the system and Darcy located the file quite easily due to William's highly organised file system. He scrolled through the accounts and Eliza sat the other side of the desk and watched him in silence. He was calm and in control of himself, entirely at home in this environment and she found it strangely interesting to see him as he might be at work. After a minute or two he glanced up from the screen and caught her watching him intently. He would have smiled if the matter before him hadn't been so serious.

"What do you think?" Eliza asked.

Darcy sighed. He was torn between maintaining a degree of discretion about what he had seen, thinking of the charity and its reputation or acknowledging that without Eliza's help he wouldn't be in a position to know anything and she deserved his confidence. He chose the latter and sitting back in his chair turned the screen around to face her.

"William has been doing the accounts for Lady Catherine's personal expenses as a personal favour. Although she has a private income, she's entitled to claim expenses from the charity for work that she does on its behalf. Unfortunately, the level of expenses claimed seems very high. She would have submitted a summary to the trustees for approval but it's the detail much further on that's most revealing. Some of the expenses are highly questionable."

Eliza's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you saying she's been claiming money, fraudulently?"

Darcy shrugged, "Probably not. But it's morally questionable whether someone at the heart of a charity like this should be claiming so much of the money that's been raised from supporters, donors and fundraising on items such as running expenses for her Rolls Royce, dinners at top restaurants and designer clothes that she claims are necessary to represent the charity at functions and meetings. The spending is very high. As a trustee I would have been surprised by the amount but now having seen the detail, I'm shocked and very disappointed."

"But you're saying that she hasn't done anything wrong?" Eliza clarified.

"Not if she has receipts for everything and from what you say, William isn't the kind of man to bend the rules. I imagine though, that Lady Catherine recognised how deferential he is and knew she could rely on him to deal with everything in confidence and probably not question it."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "She's offered him a permanent job with the charity and there's a house thrown in. He definitely wouldn't let her down after that."

Darcy looked surprised. "She hasn't discussed that with us and she should have done. It's not her decision alone anymore."

"But you're saying there's nothing wrong with the accounts then? I mean, there's nothing that would be of any use to Joe Wickham?" Eliza asked hoping that the matter was drawing to a close and perhaps after the initial panic they could stop worrying about Lydia and possibly return to the Ball.

Darcy shook his head, "I wouldn't say that. The Rosings Park Foundation's profile is rising. We're attracting more interest and more high profile supporters. Details like this could cause a scandal. No one likes to see people in positions of responsibility abusing the trust placed in them. I think there would be public interest if the details got into the press. Wickham may have intercepted the accounts because my name was on the envelope but he's not stupid. He'll work out the value of the information in the wrong hands. My concern is the charity having its reputation sullied and undermined. A lot of people have worked very hard and it does a lot of good work."

"So you think he'll go to the press with the story to cause embarrassment?" Eliza asked.

Darcy shook his head again, "That might be the lesser of two evils, however, he's not that public-spirited. He has only one charity he cares about and it's called Joe Wickham. He's greedy, opportunistic and unprincipled and knowing him I think he'd be looking at the more direct and lucrative approach. I can't imagine he's changed and I expect money is as much a problem as it's ever been. He's definitely not above blackmail and the best target would be Lady Catherine because she has the most to lose."

Eliza, having met Lady Catherine in person and hearing the news of her, at best, poor judgment, had no particular sympathy for her potential predicament. If she had abused her position Eliza didn't see why she should be concerned about what happened to her and said as much to Darcy. "Surely, she has herself to blame for something like that happening. I can't feel sorry for her."

"No," Darcy agreed, "But she should be taken to task in the right way by the right people. Something like this would only make things worse. When I asked William for a copy of the accounts I hoped I would be able to get to the bottom of the matter and deal with it properly. The problem is that Lady Catherine is nevertheless influential and has many contacts, some of them fairly powerful. If Wickham gets to her first and tries to extort money she will be gunning for anyone involved in the leaking of the information. I'm afraid that could put Longbourn Designs in a very difficult position." He held back from saying what he feared but strongly suspected that Lady Catherine would probably ruin the company completely.

"I'm loathe to cover up for anything inadvisable that Lady Catherine may have done but there's more at stake than just her reputation. I don't want to see other people suffer." He looked at Eliza and thought how little he wanted to see one person in particular suffer, but he added, "As much as I don't like it, I really think our only option is to try to find Lydia and Wickham, get the information back and find a way to shut him up so that we can deal with the matter properly."

Eliza heard him say 'our' and for some strange reason was pleased by the way he had included her but nevertheless she wondered what they could do and shook her head, "How is a man like that to be worked on?"

Darcy looked serious but replied, "There's usually a way. However, first of all we need to find them. Do you have any ideas where they might have gone or know any places that Lydia frequents?"

"I know about a couple of pubs and clubs that Lydia goes to with Kitty. They're always talking about them but maybe we ought to check that she hasn't gone home first."

"Where does she live?" Darcy asked

Eliza wracked her brains, "I think she told me once that she lives with her parents about a mile outside Meryton but I don't know the exact address. Jane would know. I could try calling her although she does keep files in her office." Eliza grimaced, "I don't like prying but I don't think she'd mind in the circumstances. Hold on a moment." She rose and made her way along the corridor towards Jane's office. Darcy saw a light shine through the open doorway as Eliza turned on the desk lamp. A few minutes later she returned bearing a scrap of paper on which she had written the address.

"I thought there might be a phone number on her file but there's only Lydia's mobile which won't help as she's not answering."

She glanced at the clock. It was quarter to ten and she worried that Lydia's parents would think them very rude turning up quite late in the evening. She was also afraid that they might alarm them.

"We'll need to think of a story as to why we need to speak to her or her parents will probably be suspicious."

"Alright," Darcy agreed shutting down the computer, "Let's think of something on the way."

X-X-X-X

Darcy had taken three wrong turnings before he finally pulled onto the narrow track, overgrown with weeds which led to Lydia's home. The flaking black paint on the sign at the entrance had declared that it was 'Purvis Lodge' and both Darcy and Eliza had expected something rather grander than the ramshackle, tumbledown house that appeared in the light of the car's headlamps. It was an old house ranged over three floors with light spilling out of windows on the ground and first floors. The attics above were in darkness and looked as though they had long since seen better days. The roof had tiles missing and guttering was hanging at such an angle that anyone not paying attention and stepping in the wrong direction would probably receive an unwelcome soaking during a shower of rain. As they pulled up outside the front door, Eliza looked around her to see whether the office pool car was parked anywhere but apart from an ancient, mud-splattered Landrover there were no other vehicles to be seen.

"Are you sure this is right?" Darcy ventured.

Eliza shared his sense of trepidation but glancing again at the scrap of paper in her hand she nodded and confirmed, "Yes, I think it must be."

The car came to a stop and Darcy turned to look at Eliza. She caught his eye and gave him a small self-conscious smile, "I think it might be best if I did most of the talking to Lydia's parents as I know her."

He nodded, "You're right. I'll follow your lead."

They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Eliza was suddenly conscious of how odd they would appear turning up at this time of night in formal evening wear. As she stood at the door and rang the bell a gust of wind rustled the leaves in the trees and Eliza couldn't help shivering in her thin dress. It was spring but there was a chill in the air now that night had fallen. Darcy noticed, "Are you cold, Miss Bennet?"

"A little," she confessed.

Darcy began to unbutton his jacket clearly with the intention of passing it to Eliza. She was touched by the gesture but before he could slip the jacket off, the front door opened with a squeak of rusty hinges. A tall stooping man was silhouetted against the light from within.

"Good grief," he remarked in surprise, "Did you get lost on the way to a dinner party somewhere?"

Eliza felt it polite to smile at this rather dry expression of humour even though the man hadn't smiled himself. "Mr Long?" she enquired.

"That's right," he confirmed.

"Please excuse us calling so late and the way we're dressed. I'm Eliza Bennet and I work with Lydia. I wondered if she might be here as I needed to have a quick word with her before tomorrow. It's an urgent work matter. She'll understand."

Mr Long regarded them both with curiosity which bordered on suspicion. He hadn't taken his hand from the door and Eliza feared that he was about to shut it in their faces when a woman's voice carried along the hallway,

"Who is it, George?"

Before Mr Long could answer the lady appeared. She was younger than her husband, probably no more than forty. She was dressed in the height of fashion but it sat uneasily on her mature frame. Catching sight of the well -dressed couple at the front door and particularly a very handsome man, her hand strayed to her hair, pushing back invisible strands from her forehead.

"Oh, good evening," she said very politely in an accent that did not sound to be entirely natural, "How can we help you?"

Eliza smiled at her. "We called to see Lydia. We're friends of hers from work."

Mrs Long's eyes almost popped out of her head at the thought that Lydia had friends such as these or at least friends such as Darcy.

"Oh, I wonder that she didn't mention it. Any friends of Lydia's are always welcome here. Please do come in."

She stood to one side and gestured to them to step inside which they did with hesitation. The hall was littered with children's toys, coat hooks overloaded with waterproof jackets and children's coats, rows of dirty Wellington boots, a dog basket, although no sight or sound of a dog and piles of letters which appeared to be bills, spilling onto the floor from a table near the front door.

Eliza felt uncomfortable. She had no wish to pry or get into a protracted conversation with Lydia's parents. The sooner they established where she might have gone and were able to leave the better.

"We don't want to trouble you Mrs Long, we were just passing and needed a quick word."

"Well, you're out of luck, dear," Lydia's mother replied. "She's usually out in the evening. She sent me a text and said she'd be late but she didn't mention anything about you."

"It was a last minute, unexpected thing," Darcy interjected speaking for the first time and displaying a very warm smile which seemed to send Mrs Long weak at the knees.

"Oh, I see," she replied a little breathlessly, gazing up at him.

"Do you know where Lydia might be now?" Eliza asked, "I tried her phone but it went to voicemail. I expect the reception was poor."

"You could try 'The Bombardier's Arms'. It's her favourite. Do you know it?"

Eliza shook her head.

"Oh, she loves it there. It's the one up by the barracks. She's got so many friends and she's a great favourite with the lads, particularly a chap called Denny, or was it Lenny? I can't quite recall." She laughed at her own forgetfulness and then turning to Darcy asked, "You're not a military man, are you?"

Darcy shook his head, "No, I'm not."

"Shame.," Mrs Long sighed, "You'd suit a uniform very well. I used to go out with an officer up at the barracks, years ago, before I met George, of course. You have the look of him, you know."

Darcy smiled but made no reply. However, Eliza caught the look on Mr Long's face as his wife spoke. He had rolled his eyes in a gesture of impatience and derision and she sensed that whatever the attraction between them had once been, it had long since disappeared.

"Well, thank you for your help," Eliza responded, starting to back away towards the door, "We'll see if we can catch her at The Bombardier's Arms'."

For some reason, Mr Long seemed very amused by the thought of them paying a visit to 'The Bombardier's Arms' and chuckled a little to himself as he said, "That'll shake 'em up a bit, I'm not sure they're ready for you."

Eliza and Darcy thanked them again, left the house and returned to Darcy's car. Mrs Long watched enviously from the front door as they climbed in and drove away, "I didn't realise Lydia had such nice friends and well-heeled too if that car's anything to judge by. She's moving up in the world."

Mr Long stared after them, watching the red taillights disappear down the rough bumpy track and muttered to himself, "'The Bombardier's Arms'! I'd like to be a fly on the wall when they walk in."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Well, if it isn't James Bond and Miss Moneypenny!"

The raucous sound of laughter which greeted this shouted comment as Darcy and Eliza entered the public bar of The Bombardier's Arms, reverberated around the room. The bar was crowded with customers from Meryton Barracks, drinking and playing darts and pool and a jukebox was playing rock music in the corner whilst a large screen television on the wall showed a Premier League match. The appearance of two over-dressed strangers had provoked the interest of everyone in the room and the conversation died out as men turned around to gawp at Darcy in his dinner jacket and bow tie and ogle Eliza in a full-length, clinging black dress.

The Bombardier's Arms was living up to Eliza's expectations. The drab exterior, cheap pint promotion posters and declaration that satellite football matches were shown every day of the week had convinced Eliza that it was probably something of a dive. The interior did nothing to dispel this impression. She quickly ascertained that she was the only woman in the room and felt awkward and embarrassed under everyone's scrutiny. Darcy had walked in slightly ahead of her and as she drew level with him she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "I'm not sure this was a good idea." Darcy however, deciding to brazen it out, nodded in the general direction of everyone present and called out in a voice of authority and confidence, "Good evening, Gentleman."

"It's a Rupert!" an anonymous voice declared and Eliza had to silently agree that Darcy, quite unintentionally. was doing a good impression of being an army officer. One or two men nearby smiled in amusement whilst others turned away in disgust clearly not enamoured by his presence. Thankfully, at that moment the Landlord appeared behind the bar and called out, "Can I help you, Sir?" It looked as though he had fallen for the same misconception as the others.

Darcy politely ushered Eliza towards the bar and bought a drink for them both. As the Landlord filled the glasses, Darcy leaning over the bar towards him said casually, "I don't suppose you've seen a young woman in here this evening with a tall, fair-haired man in his late twenties?"

The Landlord seemed non-committal, "There's a lot of blokes like that in here of an evening. Does this one have a name?"

"Joe Wickham," Eliza supplied.

The Landlord put the drinks up on the bar and shook his head, "No, doesn't ring any bells with me."

Eliza pressed on, "What about Lydia Long?"

Recognition dawned on the Landlord's face. "You didn't say that the woman was Lydia. Yeah, she was in here earlier with a bloke in a suit. I don't know his name but they were talking to Denny over there." He turned his head away from them and craning his neck shouted, "Oy, Denny!" Eliza, startled by the sudden cry, visibly jumped and almost spilled her drink but she turned her head in the same direction.

On the opposite side of the room a dark-haired young man playing pool with two others looked up from his game and catching the Landlord's eye sauntered towards him, pool cue still in hand, calling out, "What's up?"

The Landlord waited for Denny to draw nearer before saying, "These people are asking after Lydia and the flash bloke she was with earlier."

Denny surveyed them with suspicion. His very short cropped dark hair, broad muscular build, tattooed forearms and the sense that he was sizing up the situation and prepared to act if the need arose were all testament to the fact that he was a soldier.

"What's it to you?" he asked.

"We just need some information," Darcy began but Eliza could tell straight away that Denny seemed distrustful of him. He might not be an officer but Darcy had the air of a man of authority and Denny's natural instinct was to be wary. He gave Darcy a long appraising look and Eliza felt it appropriate to interject.

"I work with Lydia at Longbourn Designs and I need to speak to her."

Denny turned his attention to Eliza, "Well, if you know her, why don't you phone her?" It was a challenge as much as a question but Eliza ignored his tone of voice and feigned innocence, "I've tried but her phone's switched off and she's not picking up any messages." She smiled at him hoping to win his trust and sensed that he seemed more amenable towards her. He eyed her up and down in an obvious manner, taking in the dress and her figure and clearly liking what he saw. Darcy noticed and was annoyed on her behalf but he reasoned that if Eliza could tolerate it and she was pretending that she hadn't noticed, then he would have to do the same. He realised she was trying to gain Denny's trust and he didn't want to interfere.

Denny seemed to be thinking about what Eliza had said. The fact that Lydia's phone was switched off appeared to have annoyed him because he looked disgruntled by the news. He muttered something that sounded like, "Bloody typical." His reaction convinced Eliza that there was a relationship of some kind between him and Lydia and ventured, "You must have known Lydia a long time. She's mentioned you quite often." She hoped the lie was not obvious. She had never heard his name mentioned before Mrs Long had done so this evening but she guessed that he wouldn't know this.

Denny raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes," Eliza assured him. "She said you were good friends."

He scoffed at the word 'friends' and Eliza gathered that he at least thought they were more than that. "Well," she continued with emphasis, " Lydia said it was something like that."

"She's got a funny way of showing it," Denny responded, the irritation in his voice obvious. "She turns up here with some flash bloke, all full of himself and asks me to do her a favour acting as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth." He shook his head, "Well, she can think again next time she comes looking for me."

"Was the man Joe Wickham?" Eliza asked.

Denny nodded and pulled a face, "Yeah, that's him. Know him do you?"

Darcy couldn't help saying, "Yes, we're acquainted." Denny picked up the dryness of his comment and realised that Darcy didn't like Wickham any more than he did. Appreciating their shared dislike of the man he continued the story.

"I could tell Lydia was impressed with this Wickham even though she made out to me it was nothing like that. She told me he was helping her to get a new job because he had contacts and in exchange she was helping him with something. Yeah, I wonder what that was!" He almost spat the last sentence out and Eliza felt a little bit sorry for him.

"Do you know why they came here?" Darcy asked.

Denny shrugged, "To leave the office car, I 'spose. That's why she was here looking for me. She didn't need it she said. He had some red sports job parked outside; I saw it through the window." He shook his head in disgust, "Just what you'd expect. Lydia gave me the keys for this car she had and wanted me to take it back early tomorrow and post the keys through the door. She said she'd be busy tomorrow and she didn't want to get into trouble about keeping it. I reckon she was going to pull a sickie tomorrow, if you ask me."

To Eliza's ears this sounded very much like Lydia. Her sickness absence record at work was pretty poor and it was no surprise that viruses, migraines and upset stomachs often seemed to afflict Lydia the day after a heavy mid-week night out clubbing whilst Kitty, her partner in crime, had nevertheless dragged herself into work on only a few hours' sleep with the bags and circles under her eyes being testament to a late night.

"Did she say anything about where they were going when they left here?" Darcy asked.

Denny shrugged, "Not really but I got the impression she was going somewhere with him. I heard him making arrangements."

Darcy leaned forward, "What arrangements?"

"I don't know anything definite," Denny said, "But I went out and moved the car into the car park round the back and when I came through the back entrance I heard him in the corridor outside the Gents on his phone talking to someone about needing a quiet, out of the way place to stay and being short of ready cash. Mind you, it sounded like the other person wasn't keen to help and he was trying to talk them round."

"Do you know who he was talking to?" Darcy asked.

"Sorry, mate," Denny replied. "I've no idea apart from the fact he called the bloke Mickey."

As they left The Bombardier's Arms five minutes later Eliza felt disappointment that the search seemed to have come to a dead end. Lydia and Wickham had disappeared without a trace and there seemed little chance of finding them. Darcy was quiet. As soon as they had finished their drinks he thanked Denny for his help, bought him another drink and suggested to Eliza that they should leave. Another round of jibes and comments accompanied them out of the door and Eliza tried to ignore the wolf whistle at the sight of her departing behind and the close to the knuckle remark that accompanied it. If Darcy had heard he pretended for Eliza's sake that he hadn't. He had seen her blush and didn't wish to cause her any more embarrassment by appearing to notice.

As they stepped outside a cold gust of wind hit them in the face and Darcy undid his jacket and handed it to Eliza. She was glad of it as the weather had grown colder in the last few hours. The jacket was still warm and smelled of his cologne as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. It reached halfway to her knees but offered her some protection from the elements. They walked to the car and Eliza assumed that Darcy would suggest returning to the Ball or possibly offer to drive her home. She wondered for a moment whether if he took her home she should ask him in. She didn't think the apartment was tidy enough for such a discerning visitor. She'd left in a hurry this evening and been far too busy all week to worry about housework. Furthermore, she wasn't sure that she possessed a blend of coffee that would meet with his approval. Thinking of the standards he must be accustomed to she felt nervous about making the suggestion and wondered whether it would be better to simply go back to the Ball. It was still only a little after eleven and the she doubted anyone would leave the Ball for at least another couple of hours.

As they reached the car and Darcy unlocked it, he turned to her with a small smile and enquired, "Warmer?"

She nodded, "Yes, thank you but aren't you cold yourself?"

He shook his head, "It's no matter and anyway, I can put the heater on in the car. I think there'll be time to warm up on the journey."

Eliza looked doubtful, "It's not that far back to Rosings Park or wherever."

"No it isn't," Darcy agreed, "but we're not going there."

Eliza frowned, "Well, where are we going then?"

"Could you give me my phone," Darcy asked. "It's in the inside breast pocket."

Eliza, still curious at the fact that he hadn't answered her question, reached inside the jacket, took out his phone and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said taking it from her, "Let's get out of the wind and then I need to make a couple of phone calls."

Darcy opened the car door and Eliza got into the passenger seat. He moved around to the other side and got in alongside her.

"I suppose I should explain," he said seeing her confused expression. "Denny didn't know it but he gave us a useful piece of information just now about the person Wickham was talking to."

"Mickey?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, " Darcy confirmed. "The thing is, however, that Mickey's a nickname. It's short for Michaela and if I'm right, the person he was speaking to was Michaela Younge who used to be my father's secretary at Pemberley Products."

X-X-X-X

Eliza awoke with a jolt as the car went over a bump in the road. Bleary eyed she glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was after one thirty in the morning. The car continued to speed on through the dark night with Darcy at the wheel. They had been on the road for almost two hours and Darcy had told her at the outset that the journey would probably take three. Wickham and Lydia had stolen a march on them and were already two or three hours ahead.

After leaving The Bombardier's Arms Darcy and Eliza had continued to sit in his car for ten minutes whilst he made two phone calls. The first had been to his sister, Georgia. She had begun by admonishing him for calling so late at night and Eliza heard him joke about her getting old before her time, "I thought you trainee lawyers were work hard, play hard types. Can't you live with the pace?" Eliza clearly heard Georgia tell her older brother in no uncertain terms what she thought about that remark and he laughed heartily saying, "I hope that's not a legal definition, Georgia!"

Eliza remembered Darcy informing her in his email that afternoon that Georgia was at the start of a promising career and she could appreciate how little a serious, intelligent young woman training in the legal profession would have wanted to be reminded of past weaknesses and poor judgment even if youth was her excuse. Eliza listened to the goodnatured banter between brother and sister wished she had had a brother. It was good to hear and see Darcy in a completely different light. Any formality of expression was gone as all disguise before his sister was impossible. She knew him for the person he truly was and it was obvious they were close. However, when he reached the main point of the conversation and asked her if she could remember where Michaela Younge had moved to after leaving Pemberley Products, Georgia had seemed less light-hearted. Eliza heard her say, "Why on earth do you want to know about her? You know what she did." Darcy skimmed over the reason not wanting to go into details and Georgia ended by saying that she didn't know where Michaela was and neither did she care. Darcy apologised saying he was sorry to have asked he and from the good-natured turn of the conversation afterwards Eliza concluded that he seemed to have been forgiven. "I'll try to get up to see you soon," Georgia had declared before wishing him goodnight and hanging up.

At the end of the conversation Darcy turned to look at Eliza. "You may have gathered that Georgia dislikes Michaela. We were never able to prove anything at the time but it seems as if Michaela and Wickham had a relationship that they kept quiet whilst he was working for us. Quite how or when it started I don't know but it's possible that she knew him before he started working for us and it was part of her job to take up references, so who knows how much of a hand she had in his recruitment. Anyway, Michaela and Georgia were friends at that time even though there was quite an age difference, of course. Our mother died when Georgia was only ten and I think she looked up to Michaela as something of an older sister. They were close but when all the business with Wickham kicked off Georgia was pretty hurt not only by his lies but by Michaela's lies as well. A few weeks after Wickham left, Michaela resigned as well and to be honest, I don't know where she went after that. I just thought that Georgia might have heard."

"It must have been difficult for your sister, in the circumstances," Eliza observed, "But she's lucky to have you. I'd like to have had a brother but I have several sisters and that's a different matter altogether."

Darcy turned to look at her and smiled, "Well, I think you heard what Georgia called me, so don't be so sure you would have liked having a brother. I think Georgia might have some tales to tell you if you ever meet."

"It sounded to me as if she thinks a great deal of you," Eliza ventured.

Darcy shrugged, "She was still only seventeen when our father died, so I've tried to give her the benefit of all the advice he gave me at the same age. It may not have done any good and she probably thinks I'm a terrible pain for nagging her all the time but I'm sure my father would be very proud of her."

Eliza gazed at him, "I'm sure he'd be proud of you too."

Darcy seemed slightly embarrassed but Eliza detected that he was not displeased by the remark. He made no reply but turned his attention to making another phone call.

The second call was to Stephen Fitzwilliam. Darcy made similar apologies for the lateness of the hour but when he had recounted the story of Joe Wickham spreading lies and potentially about to cause more trouble Stephen had been helpful. He said that he had an idea of someone who might know where Michaela Younge was living. Ten minutes later a text alert sounded and Darcy had an address. He stared at it and then turned to Eliza.

"Miss Bennet, I think I've been a little bit thoughtless by just assuming that you're quite happy to trail around behind me on what might turn out to be a pointless quest. There's really no need for you to involve yourself in any of this. I'd be quite happy to drop you anywhere you'd like to go, if you prefer."

There was a moment's silence while he waited for her to reply wondering what her feelings would be before she answered, "I'm quite happy to continue, if you don't mind. After all, Longbourn Designs has a hand in this and Lydia in particular. I don't think she's a bad person at heart but she's young and silly and somebody has to try and talk some sense into her and stop her making a big mistake. She knows me and perhaps if we can find her she'll listen before it's too late." It was almost half past eleven and she wondered if they stood any chance of success but she she knew that she wanted to at least try.

Darcy heard Eliza's words and his heart lifted. He hadn't realised until she spoke how much he had been hoping she would say that she did want to carry on. He hid his feelings however and replied, "Whatever Lydia may have done, I still can't help feeling that I'm to blame for this. I should have dealt more openly and decisively with Wickham in the first place. If I'd done that he wouldn't be able to waltz around spreading lies like the one he told you or imposing on girls like Lydia. God knows how many other people he's hoodwinked over the last few years. I made a mistake and I don't think other people should have to pay the price. Even silly girls like Lydia." He smiled at Eliza, "If you think you can bear to accompany me in this quest then that's absolutely fine by me…it's more than fine. Shall we go?"

Eliza nodded. She heard his words and looked calm but his assertion that he was glad she was with him and had set butterflies dancing in her stomach.

Waking from her brief sleep two hours later Eliza turned her head towards Darcy. He was concentrating on the road ahead, eyes fixed on a distant point in the darkness.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you but I didn't see that pothole in time," he said referring to the jolt that had woken her.

Eliza shook her head and replied, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to nod off like that."

"No need for apologies. It's late," Darcy said. He didn't add that he'd glanced over at her once or twice, fascinated by the peaceful expression on her face as she slept and the way that a few strands of hair had escaped the pins and were gently cascading across her neck.

"Is it much further?" Eliza asked.

Darcy glanced at her, "Actually, thanks to the quiet roads we've made good time. We should be there within half an hour."

"What shall we do when we get there?" Eliza asked, "I mean, we can't just barge in. It's the middle of the night. I know this is important but it will wait a few hours won't it?"

Darcy had considered this too, "You're right," he agreed. "We need to act quickly. I don't want to give Wickham too much time to think about it but we'll take a look and see if his car is there tonight. If it is, then I suggest we go back first thing in the morning and surprise them before they've had time to go anywhere else. They won't be expecting it."

It seemed reasonable but another thought was occurring to Eliza, "Where will we go until the morning?" As she asked the question she was wondering if they were going to have to stake the place out overnight from Darcy's car. She wasn't sure if she would manage to stay awake if they had to take turns on watch.

Darcy smiled, "Don't worry. I know somewhere."

X-X-X-X

The headlamps of Darcy's car picked out the road sign announcing the name of the village, 'Lambton', followed by the declaration 'Derbyshire Village in Bloom Winner'. It was after two in the morning and the village, devoid of street lamps, was in total darkness. Darcy slowed down to well below the thirty mile an hour speed limit and crawled towards their destination. He had told Eliza that he was familiar with the area and knew the place they were looking for. However, when they reached the Village Green they were surprised to see lights shining through the window of one of the old cottages which overlooked it. Darcy had dimmed the headlamps of his car, not wanting to disturb everyone in such a quiet place but still they picked out a red sports car parked by the front gate and a name plate declaring it to be, 'The Old Smithy'.

"Do you think that's Wickham's car?" Eliza asked.

Darcy stared through the windscreen, "It fits Denny's description and this is the address that Stephen gave me for Michaela Younge, so I'd guess that they're here."

Darcy brought his car to a stop and turned off the engine and the lights. They both turned their heads to look at the cottage. There were lights on at the windows, the curtains were thin and unlined and they detected movement from within.

"Someone's still up. What do you think we should do?" Eliza asked again. She hadn't been expecting this scenario and neither it seemed had Darcy. Eliza had assumed they would turn up early, have a discussion, hopefully conclude the matter, take back the envelope and its contents and possibly persuade Lydia to go home before any damage was done.

Seeing the lights still on, Darcy seemed to be wrestling with several ideas before he said, "I think we should take a chance and go in. It's the last thing he'll expect. From what Denny said, it sounds like he's got money worries again and he was looking for somewhere out of the way to hatch his plans. The last thing he'll expect is for me to turn up now." He glanced at Eliza and smiling a little said, "and certainly not you as well. He'll be on the back-foot and unprepared whereas I've had the whole journey to think about this."

It was very late and Eliza was tired but what Darcy was suggesting made sense. She also thought of Lydia and realised that she might be able to talk her round before she did anything more stupid than showing a worthless young man the confidential contents of an envelope that was not intended for him.

"Alright," Eliza agreed. "Let's take a chance and go now."

They got out of the car but as they were pushing the doors shut behind them attempting to be as quiet as possible, a sudden shaft of light flooded the road. They both glanced up towards the source and to their astonishment saw Joe Wickham standing at the window looking directly down at them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for reading, for your continued interest and the lovely comments. I really appreciate it.**_

 **Chapter Eight**

Lydia collapsed onto the bed, yawned and turned her head towards the window. Joe, disturbed by the sound of a car, had gone to the window, pulled back the curtains and was standing there, staring out into the darkness. She smiled to herself. Today had been a turn up for the books and no mistake. When she had left home for work this morning, in a hurry and running late as usual, with two slices of buttered toast in her hand and her mother's frantic, anxious shouts at her younger brothers and sisters still ringing in her ears, she had had no idea that her life was about to take an interesting and exciting turn.

The six months Lydia had been working at Longbourn Designs had not been as much fun as she had hoped. Her views on how working life in a creative environment would be had been largely formed by films and television programmes she had seen and she had expected to find herself in a fast-moving business with glamorous people who would be keen to allow her to explore new ideas and express herself. The reality had been disappointing. As the newest and youngest member of staff in a small regional agency she was expected to do all the mundane, routine office jobs and be grateful for the experience with the vague promise that opportunities would no doubt arise in due course. Lydia didn't dislike her colleagues with the exception of the pompous William Collins and the tedious and dull Mary both of whom annoyed her. On the whole the rest of her colleagues seemed a decent enough bunch and her manager, Jane, was more easy going than Mrs Hill, her Design Technology teacher who it had been universally agreed was the most clueless tutor at Meryton School. However, Lydia couldn't see how she was likely to improve her prospects at Longbourn Designs without gaining more experience and the pace of change was too slow for her. Boredom had started to creep in by the end of her first week. She'd been very grateful for the fact that she had met Kitty and they had formed a firm friendship and although they occasionally fell out it never lasted long. However, even Kitty seemed more accepting of the situation than Lydia and more dedicated to her work.

At eighteen, Lydia felt that no matter how much older people told her to be patient and bide her time, the world was nevertheless moving on and she was spending her days in a quiet backwater where nothing exciting ever happened. The encounter with Joe Wickham at lunchtime had changed everything. The moment she had seen him stroll into the office that morning and flash his charming smile at herself and Kitty she had recognised that he was man after her own heart. When she had told him she could get him an appointment she could tell he had been impressed. It had taken some furious whispering with Kitty to persuade her friend to play along with her plan but when Eliza had appeared in the Reception area it had been so easy to fool her that she had an appointment she'd forgotten and as Joe had walked away with Eliza he'd glanced back over his shoulder, winked at her and she'd felt her knees go weak.

Waiting around in the street outside at lunchtime had been a little bit awkward but Lydia had timed the moment she reached the door of the building as Wickham was coming out the other way to perfection. He had stopped to thank her for her help and she'd engaged him in conversation, "It must be very interesting meeting different people every day and travelling around. I'd like to do something like that one day, if they'll let me but I'm not sure what to do about it." She had feigned a wistful look and Joe had fallen for it.

"I'd be happy to share the benefit of my experience with you if it's of any help. Do you have time for a drink?"

Lydia had nodded and said she had only popped out for five minutes and had nearly an hour left. It was a lie, of course, as she'd been hanging around for at least forty minutes before she'd run into him. They had gone to a bar down the road. He'd bought her a drink and some lunch and told her about his work and himself. She had gazed in his direction, her attraction to him undisguised and when their eyes met she was sure he was a kindred spirit. He'd leaned across the table towards her and said in a quiet voice, "I can tell you're very bright and there are lots of opportunities out there for girls like you, Lydia. I know a few people. I could put you in contact with them. Longbourn Designs may be too short-sighted to see your talents but I certainly can. "

Lydia was not a girl given to blushing and was seldom troubled by feelings of embarrassment but she was flattered and could hardly believe her luck.

"Thanks, Joe. I don't know what to say."

He smiled at her, "There's no need to say anything. It's a pleasure, Lydia. I always believe in helping out wherever I can. I'm sure you feel the same."

She had nodded, anxious for him to think well of her, "Of course. 'Helpful's' my middle name!" She giggled and he had laughed and finished his drink.

As he was putting the glass back on the table he had said casually, "The visitors who were leaving when I was in Reception looked familiar, I was trying to remember their names."

"Oh, you mean Chris Bingley from Netherfield Associates," Lydia had replied.

"Yes, that's him," Joe said, "and the others were…" he sounded as if their names were on the tip of his tongue.

Lydia remembered the names written in the visitors' book, "Louisa Hurst, Caroline Bingley and Mr Darcy," she supplied.

Wickham had nodded in confirmation, "Of course. That must be an important contract."

"Yes, very. Well it will be if we get it," Lydia had said and determined to make more of the situation and sound more important added, "They've got big plans in this area and we've got lots of ideas, that's what the meeting was about."

"I see," Joe said, "Well I hope you don't go to too much trouble for them, especially with Darcy involved."

He had sat back in his chair and allowed his words to sink in. Lydia was surprised, "What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

Wickham had looked concerned, "I've probably said too much but I'm sure I can rely on you, Lydia."

She nodded, "Oh, I wouldn't say anything."

Wickham had smiled at her and said in a quiet voice, "I could tell that about you as soon as I met you." He leaned in closer, "If I tell you something else, you really must keep it to yourself." He paused and then said slowly and deliberately, "I'm not quite what I said I was, just now. I'm actually a Private Investigator and I specialise in commercial cases." Lydia's expression of wide-eyed, mouth-open surprise convinced him he had her full attention.

"What are you doing here, then?" she breathed.

Joe had lowered his voice and looked her in the eye, "I'm undercover for a case and it involves Darcy."

"You're undercover!" Lydia repeated desperate to know more.

Joe nodded, "My client suspects that Darcy's been stealing other company's ideas and then passing them off as his own and I've been engaged to find evidence to support this with a view to taking legal action. I've been tailing him for a while and when I saw him call into Longbourn Designs I needed to find a reason to go in and make enquiries. I don't want to worry you but your manager needs to be careful or Darcy will persuade your company to do a lot of work for him, won't give you the contract and won't pay you a penny but he'll steal your ideas. That's how he operates." He smiled engagingly, "You've been tremendously helpful, Lydia, so helpful in fact that I wonder if…no, I'd be asking too much, I couldn't…" He tailed off and Lydia stared at him, the cogs of her mind clearly whirring as she took in the news that this handsome, charming man was almost as good as a spy; it really couldn't get any better.

"What?" she said, "What do you want to ask me?"

Joe took a deep breath, "Do you think you could find out what his involvement is with Netherfield Associates and possibly get me copies of any correspondence. You said that you handle all the mail. It would be easy for you to see what's arriving and leaving the building. You'd be doing a lot of people a good turn, not least your own company." He paused and studied her face seeing a mixture of nerves and excitement there, "I think you could be really good at this, Lydia."

Twelve hours later, Lydia was still congratulating herself on just how well she had done. When she'd told Jane that she wanted to learn new skills, meet clients and get out of the office she hadn't expected Jane to send her out almost immediately, even with her kind-hearted tendencies nor had she expected an important letter addressed to Darcy to fall straight into her hands. Even Joe had been astonished when she'd called him that afternoon saying she had an urgent letter for Darcy in her possession. He couldn't meet her until after five o'clock and when he had seen the contents of the envelope he'd looked delighted but she was the delighted one when he'd kissed her and told her he knew she was special the moment he'd met her. When she'd told him how much she'd like to carry on helping him he'd been so thoughtful telling her that she should think of her future and stay at Longbourn Designs while he made enquiries for her with his contacts but she had known that it wasn't the job for her anymore and told him, "This is what I should be doing. We could be partners." She'd glanced at him in a flirtatious manner and added in what she hoped was a soft, seductive tone, "very good partners!" She smiled to herself at the memory; Joe had been putty in her hands.

"What is it?" Lydia called, seeing Joe frozen to the spot, staring out of the window at such a late hour.

He replied without turning his head, "Trouble."

X-X-X-X

"Well there's no going back, now," Darcy said looking at Eliza. Wickham was still watching them from the window above, his expression invisible to them in the shadows. Darcy squared his shoulders and crossed the road, Eliza close behind him and reaching the front door of the cottage, rapped smartly twice upon the brass baseplate of the door knocker. They waited in silence and a few moments later a light came on and they heard footsteps on the flagstones of the hall as someone approached. The door opened to reveal a tall, dark-haired woman in her thirties, dressed in a cream silk wrap. She stared at Darcy, frowning at the sight of him her expression one of bemusement and irritation.

"Hello Michaela," Darcy said, "I know Wickham's here. Could we come in, please?"

She stood wordlessly to one side and allowed Darcy and Eliza to enter the hall. Shutting the door behind her she turned to face them both and said with a hint of exasperation, "I should have guessed you'd be mixed up in all of this somewhere."

Darcy gave her a hard stare, "Well it wasn't difficult to know that you'd be involved. How long have you and Wickham been married now?"

Michaela gave a hollow laugh, "Your information is well out-of-date, Darcy. We're divorced and the sooner he and his idiot girlfriend leave the better so if you've got any feelings left for me at all you'll persuade them to go, pronto."

Eliza stared at the woman in surprise. She was a few years older than Darcy, undoubtedly beautiful and the knowledge that she had been married to Wickham had come as a surprise. However, the acknowledgement that there had been something between herself and Darcy as well had shocked Eliza more. He'd given no hint of this in their previous conversations having only mentioned how hurt his sister had been by Wickham's betrayal. He'd never suggested that his own feelings had been involved and now she remembered Georgia's words, _you know what she did_. Eliza glanced at Darcy's face but he was impassive. If there was any conflict of his emotions, she couldn't tell.

The woman's eyes flicked over Eliza, "Who's this?" she asked Darcy.

Darcy turned to Eliza, "Miss Bennet, allow me to introduce you to Michaela Younge, formerly it seems, Michaela Wickham."

"Do you have a first name?" Michaela asked lglancing briefly at Eliza and without any attempt at politeness.

"Eliza," she was forced to confess although she had no wish to answer the question.

The woman tilted her head to one side and regarded Eliza, taking in her appearance, "Quaint! In spite of the 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' look. Or maybe it's more 'Breakfast at Darcy's place'."

The fleeting reference to Audrey Hepburn was not unwelcome even if Michaela didn't seem to rate her but the undisguised cattiness was embarrassing and her assumption that Darcy and Eliza were an item made Eliza feel very awkward in his presence. Darcy did little more than glance in Eliza's direction before cutting through the comments and saying, "Could you ask Wickham and Lydia to come down here, we need to talk to them?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Michaela strolled to the foot of the stairs and called up, "Joe. Darcy's here. You'd better come down and bring that girl with you."

They all stood in silence listening to the sound of voices above and then a door opened. The landing of the old building creaked as two people crossed it to the head of the stairs. Eliza and Darcy looked up to see Joe Wickham staring down His hair was tousled, his shirt hanging loose and half unbuttoned. Behind him stood Lydia who had hastily pulled on some clothes, her face a picture of curiosity. When she caught sight of Eliza however, her eyes almost popped out of her head and her hand flew to her mouth in shocked surprise.

"Come down, Wickham. I need to talk to you and to Lydia," Darcy commanded.

"Well I didn't think you were here for a Dinner Party even though you've brought the lovely Miss Bennet with you," Wickham sneered. Behind him Lydia had the temerity to giggle at Wickham's sarcasm although he barely noticed she was there.

He sauntered down the stairs a study in nonchalance but neither Eliza nor Darcy were fooled. At this moment he was cornered and he knew it. Lydia hesitated and remained where she was. Wickham paid no heed to her and Eliza called, "Lydia, you'd better come down as well." She realised that she sounded like a teacher but Lydia nevertheless responded.

Wickham had reached the hall and brushing roughly past Darcy walked into the lounge with Darcy following behind. Eliza waited for Lydia. The moment the younger woman reached her, Lydia whispered fiercely at her, "What are you doing here with him," she pointed at Darcy's back, "You can't trust him." Eliza was perplexed but she placed her hand on Lydia's arm and guided her towards the lounge saying, "Come on, we all need to talk."

As they went into the lounge to join Wickham and Darcy, Michaela followed, closing the door behind her and Wickham turned hastily, "There's no need for you to stay, Mickey."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Joe," Michaela replied, "I think there's every need." She sounded as if she was enjoying the scenario.

"It's not your business," Wickham insisted.

Michaela scoffed at this, "Let me get this right. You called me tonight begging me for my help, desperate for somewhere to stay, strapped for cash etcetera and I took pity on you, more fool me. Then you turn up here late at night with a girl, you conveniently forgot to mention, who's almost young enough to be at school followed in the middle of the night by Darcy and some mystery woman who doesn't look particularly pleased to be here and you're saying it's not my business." She paused and flashed him a look that left him in no doubt that any pity for him had long since disappeared. "Do you know I'm really looking forward to hearing this." She sat down on the sofa and looked as though she was making herself comfortable.

Darcy looked at Wickham, "I won't beat about the bush. You've got a letter that was addressed to me and I want it back, now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wickham replied feigning innocence.

Darcy maintained a patient expression, "Do us the courtesy of treating us like adults, Wickham. Lydia took the envelope from Longbourn Designs office and gave it to you this afternoon."

Eliza caught sight of Lydia's face. It was obvious to her that this was what had happened.

"You seem very concerned about this letter, Darcy. The contents must be very important." Wickham replied. He was starting to manoeuvre, thinking about his bargaining position, no doubt, and Darcy recognised it.

"The contents of that letter are confidential and concern other people. I know you have it Wickham and I suggest you hand it over and bring this nonsense to an end or there may be unfortunate consequences for you."

"It's not nonsense," Lydia suddenly interjected, "And you're the one who'll be in trouble when everyone finds out what you've been doing."

Both Darcy and Wickham looked at Lydia in surprise and in Wickham's case, annoyance as well. Eliza saw Wickham's expression and realising Lydia had said something she ought not to have done, turned to the girl and asked, "What do you think, Darcy's been doing and why did you say I couldn't trust him, just now?"

Lydia stared back at her, "He steals other people's ideas and he'll probably steal any ideas Longbourn Designs have as well. You'd better tell Jane not to trust him."

"So it's that story again is it?" Eliza asked catching Wickham's eye, "the one about how Darcy stole your product ideas and pushed you out of Pemberley Products ruining your career."

"What?" Lydia said, "He's a Private Investigator and he's working on a case for a client."

They all heard the snort of derision from Michaela in the corner of the room at this utterance and her comment, "Just how naïve are you?" before she turned to Wickham and added with undisguised derision, "That was pathetic, even for you."

Lydia looked confused but Darcy and Eliza knew at once that Wickham had spun her a story and Lydia had believed him. Lydia turned to Wickham, "You said I could help you with this case."

Wickham shrugged and seemed unconcerned and Lydia knew at last that she had been duped as casting his eyes around the room at everyone Wickham admitted with a degree of pride, "So, I used my initiative a little. Sorry Lydia but you were so desperate for some excitement and you can't deny you got that in more ways than one."

Eliza was disgusted by him and for the first time, despite never having warmed to the girl before, she felt a moment's pity for Lydia. Wickham had clearly used her and dragged her along on this charade purely for his own amusement without any concern for the effect it might have on her life and her job. Lydia looked crestfallen and if wasn't for the fact that Eliza expected Lydia would probably tell her to piss off, she would have put her arm around her.

Darcy was equally appalled but to him it was far less of a surprise. Wickham however, had moved already on still pursuing his own interests, "The fact remains, however, Darcy, that you really want the contents of that envelope back, don't you? You wouldn't want the truth about those accounts to come out would you, no more than, who is it… ah yes, Lady Catherine de Bourgh? I wonder which of you would be the better bet? What's that letter worth to you, Darcy?"

Darcy nodded his head, this was what he had expected all along, "I'll tell you what it's worth to you, Wickham. The best piece of advice you're likely to get if you want to live a happy life."

Wickham laughed out loud, "What on earth are you talking about? You're losing it, Darcy."

Darcy waited for Wickham to stop laughing before he replied, "Leave the country, go abroad and start a new career elsewhere and an honest one if you can manage it."

Wickham was staring at Darcy, "You're mad. Do you honestly think that's going to persuade me?"

"No," Darcy replied, "but if you don't leave, you'll never work here again. The only reason you have a job now is because I and others kept silent about what you did. I'm sure your employers have no idea what a duplicitous liar you were and still are. If you make any attempt to blackmail me, Lady Catherine or anyone connected with my family or associates I'll release the signed witness statement from Stephen Fitzwilliam regarding your activities at Pemberley Products and the approach you made to him. I'll also personally ensure that any employer you ever attempt to work for knows what type of person they are dealing with. You'd better face it, Wickham, you're finished here. However, I'm not totally heartless." Wickham waited for Darcy to conclude, "I'll pay your airfare."

There was silence in the room. Wickham was trying to fathom out whether Darcy was serious, Darcy was waiting for a response, Lydia was dumbstruck and Eliza was wondering who would win the battle of wills. The only person who seemed entirely at ease was Michaela. Eliza caught sight of the expression on her face and it was one of detached amusement. "Well who's got who by the short and curlies now?" she asked.

"Shut up, Mickey!" Wickham retorted before turning to Darcy and saying, "You're bluffing."

Darcy stood firm, "Try me."

Wickham stared at him but Darcy glared back at him unflinching. Wickham wobbled first and began to negotiate, "If I go, I'll need a little more than just an airfare. I'd want twenty thousand at least."

Darcy laughed, "No way. You don't deserve anything but I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. I'll pay your debts off and but those you have legitimate bills for, nothing more. You'll give me the list and you will leave by the end of the week and I mean it when I say, if you ever attempt to do anything like this again, I will finish you."

Wickham thought about this for a few moments before saying in a quiet, terse voice, "Alright."

The silence was broken by Michaela doing a loud slow hand clap and saying with obvious sarcasm, "Oh well done, Darcy. I didn't know you had it in you."

Darcy ignored her and turning to Lydia said, "Do you know where the envelope is?"

Lydia nodded and Darcy asked her to go upstairs and fetch it. When she returned Darcy took it from her and checked the contents matched those he had seen earlier in the evening on William Collin's computer. "Is this the only copy?" he asked Wickham.

Wickham shrugged, determined not to co-operate and Darcy turned to Lydia instead, "Have any copies been made since you handed them over."

Lydia shook her head, "No, the envelope was in the car all the time until we got here." She looked dazed and Darcy glanced at Eliza and said, "Do you want to take Lydia out to the car and wait for me there."

Lydia's head suddenly flew up, "Why?"

Eliza turned to face her, "Surely, you're coming back with us. What else can you do?"

Lydia gazed across the room at Wickham, "Joe?"

Wickham glanced at her briefly, "What? You're not expecting to come with me are you?"

"Why can't I?" she said in a plaintive voice that betrayed her age.

"Are you totally stupid or is this just an act?" Michaela interjected without any attempt to disguise her incredulity. "He hasn't got the slightest interest in anyone except himself and you were just a bit of entertainment. It's over and I'd go back to wherever you came from and count yourself lucky you didn't marry the pig."

Darcy turned to look at Lydia, "That's the voice of experience talking and I'd listen to it if I were you."

Lydia turned away and speaking quietly to Eliza said, "I'll get my bag."

Eliza followed her out into the hall as she went upstairs and retrieved her belongings. When she returned they left the cottage and crossed the road to Darcy's car. They got in and Eliza said carefully, "I'm sorry that Wickham deceived you, Lydia, but you shouldn't have given him that letter no matter what he said. You could have caused terrible problems for a lot of people."

Lydia shrugged, "Maybe, but there's no harm done in the end is there. You won't tell Jane will you?"

Eliza sighed in exasperation. How could you talk to a girl like Lydia? She seemed to have no idea of the enormity of the problem she had caused and she wondered if she would care if she did.

"I don't know what will happen or what I'm going to say. It will depend on what Darcy wants to do. We'll talk about it later or maybe tomorrow."

The door of the cottage opened and a shaft of light spilled out into the road. Darcy came out carrying the envelope. The door slammed behind him. As he walked towards them, Lydia looked around the interior of the car taking the details in for the first time and suddenly said in surprise, "Oh, this is nice, Eliza, I bet it cost a packet." She then leaned towards her in the front seat and lowering her voice said, "I knew he was loaded as soon as he walked in this morning." Eliza rolled her eyes in disgust. How Lydia had the gall to brush aside her involvement in such a shabby affair as this and move onto idle chat she simply couldn't imagine. Had it been herself in this position she would have been completely ashamed. She could only surmise that Lydia must be one of the shallowest people she had ever met.

As Darcy reached the car he beckoned to Eliza to get out, clearly wanting to have a word out of Lydia's hearing. She got out and stepped away from the car and he smiled at her, "Thank you for being there and all your help. I just hope that's an end to it." He sounded weary. It had been a long night and Eliza couldn't help reaching out to touch his arm in a gesture of empathy.

"You were brilliant. Wickham surely won't risk anything like that again. Not after you told him about the statement."

Darcy grimaced a little and bit his lip, "I'm glad it worked because it's not true."

Eliza's eyes opened wide in surprise, "You made that up?"

He nodded, "Yes. It's our little secret."

He reached out and caught her hand, holding it fast for a moment, his fingers warm and reassuring wrapped around her own. Even in the darkness he could feel her eyes turned upon him, watching and waiting, casting that spell over him and he took a step towards her. She was still and he lowered is head towards her, remembering the dance earlier that evening, the feel of her body close to his, her perfume and the gentle caress of her hair against his cheek.

"Are we going?" Lydia called out her voice shattering the intoxicating silence between them with the force of a sledgehammer on a pane of glass.

Darcy released Eliza's hand and walked around to the other side of the car. They both paused regarding each other across the roof of the car and Eliza said, "It's very late. Do you feel up to driving back to Meryton?"

Darcy shook his head, "There's no need, anyway. If it's alright with you, we can go back to my place. It's near here."

Eliza smiled at him, "Don't worry. It's definitely alright with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**_This is the final Chapter of 'Four Seasons in One Day' although an Epilogue follows below. Thank you for reading and for all your kind comments._**

 ** _A new day is dawning but what does the future hold for Eliza and Darcy?_**

 **Chapter Nine**

It was only when Darcy turned off of the main road through a set of tall wrought iron gates that Eliza, glancing behind her into the back seat of the car, noticed that Lydia had fallen asleep. She wasn't sorry. Lydia had continued to chatter and make remarks most of the way here. It had taken about twenty minutes to drive from Michaela Younge's cottage in Lambton to Darcy's place, as he had referred to it. It was only as they had passed through the gates and continued along a tree-lined drive that seemed to be at least a mile long that it occurred to Eliza that Darcy's home was likely to be on a larger scale than her own very modest apartment. He hadn't said much about the place apart from the fact it was nearby but then Lydia had prevented much conversation with her frequent trivial observations on what had passed that evening. These had ranged from commenting on what a long day it had been to disliking the décor at Michaela Younge's cottage and the lady herself, "You should have seen the look she gave me when we arrived. It was well unfriendly!"

Eliza had bitten her tongue to prevent herself giving Lydia a lecture about how stupid and ungrateful she had been. Darcy had been forced to part with quite a large sum of money in order to clear up the mess that Lydia had created and she was not the least bit sensible or appreciative of this fact. Darcy listened to Lydia's chatter in silence. If he was annoyed by the things she said, it didn't show in his face but Eliza was mortified on Lydia's behalf. However, when Lydia wasn't thoughtlessly prattling on, Eliza had a moment or two to engage in thoughts of her own about the day and its revelations.

It had certainly been a day full of surprises. Wickham, in direct contrast to his suave assured performance at Longbourn Designs that morning, had shown himself in his true colours, living up to the character Darcy had painted and it had only served to underline how swift she had been to give credence to Wickham's story and how willing she had been to believe the worst of Darcy. She had taken his professional criticisms personally and allowed them to prejudice her view of him, despite not knowing him at all. She had learned a lesson from today's events; never make quick judgments about people. The truth of both men's characters was reflected in their actions. Wickham's appearance and manner was totally at odds with his true nature whereas Darcy who, judging by this morning's meeting, possibly struggled to be liked by others on first acquaintance, was at heart a man of integrity.

Eliza had also thought about Michaela's words when they had first arrived at the cottage. When she had inferred that Darcy had at one time harboured some kind of feelings for her, Eliza had been shocked. It was obvious to her now that both Wickham and Michaela had been deceitful in the past, hurting both Georgia and Darcy in the process. She remembered Darcy's words at lunchtime and the way he had talked of separating emotions from decision making. He had mentioned Bingley in his email but now she was curious. Had he also been talking from personal experience? It was all the more wondrous to her in these circumstances that he had asked her on a date if his feelings were really so opposed to mixing business with pleasure.

Sitting next to him in the car as it slowly wound its way towards his home, thinking of the moment that had passed between them a short time earlier before Lydia had called out, Eliza was very conscious of the fact that he was attracted to her and for the first time she allowed herself to admit that she felt the same way. She smiled in the darkness, unseen by him. It was astonishing to her that she could have moved in such a short time from detesting him to accepting that he was someone very well worth admiring. However, she also recognised that Darcy was not a man who was likely to act rapidly and thoughtlessly and she must bide her time and allow him to dictate the way events would play out.

They emerged from the tunnel of darkness cast by the trees into a clearing before a collection of buildings. The light was changing. The first hint of dawn could be seen on the horizon and before them Eliza could make out a set of single storey buildings and a clock over an archway which seemed to lead into what looked very much like stables and barns. Darcy brought the car to a stop and turned off the engine saying very quietly, "We're here."

A gentle snore escaped from Lydia in the back seat and Darcy said in a whisper to Eliza, "Let's just leave her to sleep for a bit. It's perfectly safe. We can come back in a while."

Eliza nodded. She suspected that like her, he was glad to escape Lydia's empty-headed chatter. They both got out of the car. Darcy stretched and breathed in the cool, fresh air of early morning. Eliza, despite still wearing Darcy's dinner jacket, shivered a little and he noticed.

"Let's go up to the house, I expect we can find something warmer for you to put on."

"The house?" Eliza queried. "Where are we?"

Darcy turned to look at her, "This is Pemberley."

Eliza looked around the odd collection of buildings in front of her. She didn't know quite what to make of the place.

"Do you live here?" she asked doubtfully pointing to the stables in front of her.

"No," Darcy confirmed, "although we're converting one of the wings into holiday accommodation but it's not finished yet. The main house is up there, to the left." He pointed to a gravel track that Eliza could just about make out in the dim light. Suddenly she began to appreciate the true scale of this place. What she could see before her must be the stables and coach house of a substantial house. This wasn't just a family home it was an estate.

"This is actually where Pemberley Products was born," Darcy said waving his hand towards the stables. "My father started it right here when I was still at school. I was sorry when the business outgrew the place and had to move to a business park. "

He walked towards her and gestured in the direction of the track, "Shall we?"

They started along the track in the dim light with Eliza holding her dress to stop it trailing in the dirt and stumbling a little in her high heeled shoes.

"May I?" Darcy said offering her his arm.

She took it and leaned on him as they continued on their way, grateful for his support "Is it far?" she asked.

"No, only a hundred yards or so."

They walked in silence and as they did, Eliza thought of everything that had happened that day and remembering Lydia's thoughtless remarks in the car earlier said, "I have to thank you for what you did for Lydia, even though she's too stupid to appreciate that you've saved her from a lot of trouble."

They walked on a few steps further before Darcy replied, "You don't need to thank me on Lydia's behalf. I wasn't really thinking about her. I was thinking about a lot of other people who might be affected, people like you, Eliza."

Eliza was touched by his words just as much as his use of her name and she looked up at him with a smile, "Then I'll thank you for all of them, myself included. I appreciate what you've done."

They had reached the end of the track and a vast double-winged house rose up before them silhouetted against the distant glow of dawn on the horizon. Georgian in architecture and built of pale stone it was three storeys high with tall roman columns supporting a portico. Eliza almost gasped in surprise at the size and grandeur of the place and stopped to take it in.

"Goodness," she exclaimed. "How long has your family lived here?"

"About two hundred years," Darcy said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Eliza spoke honestly when she said, "I didn't realise that Pemberley was a real place. I thought it was just a business you'd run."

Darcy shook his head, "Oh no. It was a home long before my father started the business. My sister and I grew up here. It's a wonderful house and the grounds are lovely although it needs work now. That's the problem with these places. Unfortunately, they cost huge amounts to run and maintain and when it comes down to it we're just custodians looking after them for the next generation. My father recognised this and that's why he started the business here in the stable yard. He knew that we needed another strain of income to keep this place together." He turned and smiled at her, "Come on, let's go in. It's a bit chilly out here. Would you like some coffee?"

Eliza tried not to laugh. It was a well-used line but in her experience it had seldom involved being invited into a stately home and from the manner of Darcy's invitation she knew he was entirely genuine.

She nodded, "Thank you. I could use a coffee. It's been a long night."

He reached out and took her hand in his and without another word they walked together to the front door.

X-X-X-X

The coffee was excellent as Eliza knew it would be. She and Darcy sat at the kitchen table facing each other and nursing the warm mugs in their hands. The large modern kitchen on the lower ground floor had surprised Eliza particularly after seeing much of ground floor of the house on their way here which was very distinctly of a different era. Darcy had led her through a vast hall dominated by a grand central staircase, reception rooms with enormous fireplaces and ceiling to floor windows, some shuttered as if seldom used, other rooms draped with tapestries and oil canvasses or with furniture covered in protective dust sheets. There had been a library containing the leather-bound collections of many generations, a room he had referred to as the Music room containing a piano and harp and a long windowed portrait gallery on the south side of the building in which Eliza was able to gaze upon the faces of two centuries of the Darcy family. This in particular had captured her interest. She had paused to look at one portrait of Darcy's great, great grandfather and even in the grey first light of morning she thought she could see a likeness to him and said as much. Darcy had turned back and looked at the portrait with her, "It's amazing how others see you," he said after a minute or so. "I've always thought him rather stern and forbidding but this morning for the first time I think perhaps he's secretly amused. He looks as if he knows something the rest of us don't."

The kitchen was in stark contrast to all Eliza had seen before and the surprise showed in her face prompting Darcy to joke that they had only thrown out the ox spit over the fire last week but adding "The kitchen was in a shocking state and needed replacing. It was the first job of many that needed doing here."

He had made the coffee and they carried it over to sit at the table together.

"It's a lovely house," Eliza said at last, "Do your business interests keep you away from here much?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Darcy replied. "I'm certainly away much more than I used to be before I sold Pemberley Products. It wasn't the wisest decision I've ever made."

Eliza remembered Wickham telling her that Darcy had made a small fortune from its sale and was surprised that he seemed to regret this but said, "I'm sure you must have had good reasons."

Darcy looked a little sheepish when he replied, "They seemed like it at the time but I think I was wrong." He paused before adding, "A few things happened that changed my perception including the death of my father and it just wasn't the same anymore. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that the offer to buy the business was very good but at the time I just didn't feel it was the right thing for me anymore and I've regretted it on occasions since."

Eliza hesitated but had to ask, "Was this anything to do with Wickham?"

He regarded her keenly, "I can see that I'll have to at my sharpest to outwit you, Miss Bennet." He smiled, a self-deprecating smile, "You're right, of course, Wickham played his part and I'm sure you realise from the conversation earlier that Michaela was also involved. I was mistaken in her but a lot of water has flown under the bridge since then. However, it changed things and a few years ago I felt it was time for fresh fields and new challenges."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, is it?" Eliza said.

He looked deep into her eyes, "No, not at all."

The kitchen door suddenly flew open making both of them jump. Eliza almost spilled her coffee as she looked up to see a middle-aged woman, dressed in a pair of combat trousers, an outsize tee-shirt and trainers burst into the room wielding a broom handle.

"Oh, Darcy, thank goodness," the woman cried her hand flying to her chest in a gesture of relief.

"I'm sorry, Sylvia," Darcy said at once, "It was an unexpected visit. I didn't have time let you know."

"Oh well, that'll explain the girl I saw in the back of your car down at the stables then," the woman replied with a laugh adding, "she was snoring her head off. I knew you must be here somewhere but I didn't realise you were in the kitchen."

Darcy turned to Eliza, "Eliza, this is Sylvia Reynolds, my housekeeper although that title hardly does her justice because she's so much more besides. She really is the fabric that keeps this place together."

Eliza stepped forward and shook hands with the woman, "Hello, sorry about the surprise."

The woman smiled at her, "Well it's a good one. It's always nice to see Darcy here, particularly when he brings friends. You're not here enough you know," she admonished him sounding rather more like a mother than an employee. Eliza could see even from that short exchange what a good relationship existed between them.

"I'll bear it in mind," he replied with a smile.

"How long are you staying?" Sylvia asked.

Darcy shrugged and glanced involuntarily at Eliza, "I'm not sure."

"Well just let me know if you need anything," she said. "I'll be in the gallery. Excuse my appearance but I thought I'd get here early to make a start on the cleaning. The dust is shocking up there and I wanted to see if I could get through it all today." She glanced out of the window, "It's going to be a beautiful day. Mark my words!" She looked at Eliza, "Perhaps I'll see you later, Eliza?"

Eliza nodded, "Yes, hopefully." She watched Sylvia collect cleaning materials from the kitchen cupboard before leaving and they heard her singing in the corridor as she departed

"She's nice," Eliza commented as the door shut behind her.

"Yes, very." Darcy agreed. "She's worked here since I was very young. She knows this house as well or better than I do and I couldn't manage here without her."

"And she's probably right you know." Eliza said with a smile.

Darcy's brow creased in a frown, "About what?"

"I think you should spend more time here, it's such a wonderful place."

He nodded, "Well, I'll try to take the advice of both of you and do that. As it happens, I probably will be here more often soon. I'm looking at new ways of making this place pay for itself. I've been drawing up some business plans with my accountant. We're going to diversify and try to restore this place to its former glory. There's a lot to be done but I'm determined to make it work, whatever it takes."

Darcy glanced to his left out of the window, "Sylvia's right. I think it will be a lovely day and the sun's about to come up. Would you like to see the gardens?"

Eliza nodded, "I'd love to."

They left by the kitchen door and walked around the outside of the building, the rear of the house was still in shadow. As they turned to their right they emerged onto a wide gravelled terrace with a low stone balustrade at the far end overlooking formal ornamental gardens below. The house was set on rising ground affording a view of the valley beyond that stretched for miles.

Eliza walked across the terrace to the balustrade and paused to take in the view. There was a pink glow on the horizon and the first glimpse of the sun as it began to rise. The haze of early morning mist after a cold night, hung in the air. Even in the muted light of early morning she could tell that the aspect over the gardens, the lake and the landscape beyond was breath taking. She paused in silence to admire the view.

"What do you think?" Darcy asked stopping beside her.

She turned to look at him and sighed, "Oh, it's magnificent." He recognised the look in her eyes as she spoke and realised that she saw everything the same way as him.

"Yes, it's special," he breathed, "and I can't deny I love it here." He gazed at her and thought how much he loved her being here as well. She and Pemberley were made for each other.

Eliza heard the intensity of feeling in his voice, saw the expression on his face and thought of something he had told her yesterday. A teasing smile hovered on her lips as she said quietly, "You told me that you don't make decisions based on emotions but you weren't being truthful."

Darcy felt as if she had seen straight through him and his heart quickened, "I didn't think I was so transparent, either," he murmured.

"Well you love Pemberley, don't you?" Eliza continued, "And you told me you'd do whatever it takes to save it. If that's not an emotional decision, then tell me what is?"

She had wrong-footed him. He had thought she was talking about his feelings for her but in the same moment she had shown him just how wrong he had been about all of his assertions.

"You're right," he replied, "I've been caught up in the belief of my own infallibility in business matters and I've forgotten how it feels to stop and think about why I'm doing something or how much more satisfying it would be to work at something I feel passionate about. I think that's why I sold the business after all the trouble with Wickham and Michaela, because I didn't feel anything for it anymore. I've spent the last few years telling everyone not to get emotionally involved in business because I believed that was the person I was but it's not true." He paused, shook his head at himself and gave her a self-deprecating smile. "I do believe you've humbled me, Eliza. I didn't realise what a fraud I was until I met you." He was gazing at her with undisguised admiration and her heart surged with pleasure.

A window opened in the gallery behind them and they saw Sylvia shaking a dusty cloth out. Catching sight of them she waved and Darcy raised his hand in acknowledgment. He looked around him realising that morning was upon them in earnest, it had been a long twenty four hours and he said, "Are you hungry? How about breakfast?"

Eliza couldn't help herself remembering the last time he had invited her for a meal, "Is that a date?"

He pretended to think about this before replying, "Would it offend you if it was?"

She shook her head.

"Very well, then," he confirmed. "It's a date. So, would you feel able to reconsider your opinion of me and accept this time?"

Eliza looked serious, "On one condition."

"Which is?" he asked with trepidation.

Eliza could maintain the look no longer and the corners of her mouth twitched with amusement as she fought to suppress a giggle. "Tell me what your first name is."

It was Darcy's turn to look grave. The professional, humourless Darcy was on display again and for a moment or two Eliza wondered whether she had upset him somehow. Perhaps she had misjudged him and he wasn't ready to be teased by her, at least not yet.

He must have seen the uncertainty in her face because without saying a word he beckoned her towards him. She stepped nearer. He leaned in close to her, so close that they were almost touching. He bent his head towards hers and she felt the warmth of his breath upon her face as his lips grew nearer to hers. She tilted her face towards his. They were only inches away. He placed a hand on her shoulder for a second and then moved it upwards, gently caressing the soft contours of her neck, his fingertips exploring the smooth skin and the curve of her jaw. His thumb brushed against her cheek and all the time his eyes never left her face as if he was searching for an answer. She was hardly breathing, spellbound by his touch anticipating the moment his lips would meet hers when suddenly he moved his head to her right and whispered in her ear. Startled, her eyes flew open in surprise. He moved his head back and surveyed the expression on her face. Her astonishment at his words amused him and a broad smile spread across his face transforming him into the pleasant young man that he had always been beneath the veneer of reserve that she had mistaken for pride. His smile became laughter. It was infectious and she joined him. Relaxed at last, he reached out to her, his arms encircling her waist as he gently pulled her towards him whilst both were still shaking with laughter. He held her close and she lifted her eyes to gaze at him.

"Very well," she said at last, still smiling at the memory of his words, "I suppose I'd better continue calling you just Darcy then."

He nodded, "I think in the circumstances that would be best, Miss Bennet."

She shook her head and whispered, "Oh, no. You can drop the 'Miss Bennet'. Eliza is quite good enough for me."

His lips finally sought and found her own, his kiss warm, passionate and decisive. He was conflicted no longer and her instinctive response, reaching up to pull him closer left him in no doubt that they understood each other at last as oblivious, wrapped in their embrace, the terrace was bathed in the first rays of sunshine on a beautiful spring morning.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"The Rosings Park Foundation announces the establishment of a brand new scheme to promote the development of business skills for young people with challenging health issues. The scheme is to be privately funded by the Foundation's Chief Executive, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Lady Catherine told our reporter that she was, 'Absolutely delighted to be able to help young people develop skills that will enable them to live independent, productive lives and to be able to draw upon the assistance of local businesses who have so generously offered their time and expertise'."

Eliza looked up from the newspaper she was reading aloud at the breakfast table in the kitchen at Pemberley and caught Darcy's eye, "I do believe that's your doing."

Darcy feigned a look of innocence, "Lady Catherine was very keen to fund the project when I suggested it. In fact, she's decided to fund it to the tune of approximately the same amount that she received in expenses last year and make it an on-going commitment."

Eliza laughed and playfully threw the paper at him catching him across his face, "It was definitely you."

He moved the paper away and regarded her with a mischievous smile, "Eliza Bennet, you are provoking me."

Eliza stood up and moved towards him, "To do what?" she challenged.

"This," he said reaching out, grasping her hand and swiftly pulling her down towards him so that she had to sit upon his lap. She laughed, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands strayed beneath her wrap, feeling the warmth of her skin through the thin layer of silk and the glorious contours of her body and not for the first time in the three months that had passed since her first visit to Pemberley he appreciated all the loveliness that was Eliza.

"Go on admit it," she said a after a few minutes had passed as they sat still and quiet together, "You must have given Lady Catherine quite a dressing down about the expenses."

Darcy shrugged, "She saw the error of her ways and let's just say it won't be happening again. You can be sure that William Collins will be the first to tell me if it does."

Eliza rolled her eyes at the mention of William. To her great astonishment and consternation, not only had William proceeded to take the job with The Rosings Park Foundation, complete with its cottage on the estate but her friend Charlotte had embarked on a relationship with him in earnest after the charade that had taken place on the night of the Ball.

"I'm afraid I drank rather more than I should have done that night,"Charlotte had explained a couple of days later, "and William had to take me home. Well actually, I think he had to help me get into bed as well." Eliza had stared at her in horror until Charlotte assured her, "He was a complete gentleman about it, Eliza. There was absolutely no funny business. In fact, he was rather sweet and very concerned for me. He slept on the sofa all night in case I needed anything." Eliza had no doubt from what Charlotte told her that William was indeed very fond of her but Eliza wasn't convinced that her friend had made a wise choice in spite of her assurances such as, "I know he has his moments, but I'm working on him and sometimes he even forgets about writing up all his personal expenditure in his notebook every day." On other occasions she confessed that, "I've kissed a lot of frogs in my time, Eliza. I know this one isn't going to turn into a prince but he might just make a decent prince's equerry and now that we aren't working in the same office all day I find his company much more agreeable."

Eliza wondered if their relationship could possibly survive with Charlotte so obviously aware of his faults but she reasoned that her friend was a mature woman of thirty, she knew her own mind and now that she and William were together it was incumbent upon her to keep her opinions to herself and respect her friend's choice.

With William having moved on to pastures new Jane had recruited a new accountant with a less conservative approach to life and Mary had blossomed a little under his influence and begun to take life and her job a little less seriously. She had even been seen having a drink after work with Kitty on a couple of occasions and declared that she might attend the office Christmas Party this year. With this event still being five months away there was the distinct possibility that her transformation might be of sufficient magnitude to make this suggestion a reality by December.

Longbourn Designs had never been busier, particularly since Chris Bingley had followed his gut instincts and, in spite of the interference of Caroline Bingley, Louisa Hurst and to some extent Darcy at the outset, awarded the them the Netherfield Associates contract. Eliza had taken the creative lead on the project with Jane as manager overseeing the account. Having given way to his own feelings for Eliza, Darcy knew that he didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to lecturing Chris Bingley about his business decisions. He had instead begun to promote the idea that emotional intelligence had a legitimate part to play in success and that Chris was right to work with people with whom he felt he had a connection. It was clear to Eliza that Chris's personal connection to Jane continued to grow week on week. Jane maintained a professional distance for as long as she decently could until it was no longer possible to hide her feelings and they went public as a couple to no one's great surprise.

The day after The Rosings Park Ball, Eliza had called Jane very early feigning illness as an excuse for not being able to go in to work and Lydia had done the same. Jane hadn't been very pleased particularly as Eliza still possessed her set of office keys. When she had suggested calling round to collect them from Eliza on her way to work, Eliza had hastily made up an excuse about believing she had an infectious virus. Jane had been suspicious, "This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you and Darcy didn't return to the Ball last night does it? I know you were doing me a favour getting that information he needed urgently but you didn't have to hang around with him. That was above and beyond considering the type of person Joe Wickham said he was." Eliza had been conscious at that moment of Darcy sitting only a few feet away from her and hoped he hadn't heard. She forced a miserable, pathetic cough out and said, "Of course not and actually, we need to have a little chat about that when I come back. We weren't given all the correct information."

"Alright," Jane had said still not convinced, "I hope you feel better soon." Eliza couldn't help smiling as she replied, "I'm sure I will." She hung up and turned to Darcy, "Did I get away with that?"

He had thought about it, "An award winning performance, I'd say." Eliza narrowed her eyes in amusement; Darcy's dry wit was something to which she would have to become accustomed.

As for Lydia's role in events Jane had no knowledge of anything that had transpired that night apart from the non-delivery of the letter to Darcy which Jane intended to talk to her about when she returned to work. After discussing the matter, Darcy and Eliza agreed that there was no need to make the events public knowledge although Eliza had reservations about hiding Lydia's involvement from Jane. Darcy however had urged leniency. "Wickham's duped more intelligent people than Lydia." She knew he was thinking of Michaela Younge and Georgia but left it unspoken. "Letting him ruin Lydia's opportunity would be wrong and in any case you'll be there as a constant reminder to her to watch her behaviour in future."

Eliza could still recall the bewildered expression on Lydia's face when, after waking up to find herself alone in Darcy's car in the middle of nowhere on that morning three months ago, she had stomped up the track to the house only to be discovered in the hall by Sylvia Reynolds. She had brought her down to the kitchen where Darcy and Eliza were eating breakfast remarking, "Sleeping Beauty has woken up and needs a cup of coffee."

Eliza had seized the moment of quiet as an opportunity to try to impress upon Lydia the error of her ways and it seemed as if Lydia was listening for a few minutes although later Eliza reflected that she had probably just been too overcome by her surroundings to speak because a little while later a look of boredom had crossed her face, she had yawned and reaching into her bag she took out her phone and asked Darcy if he had Wi-Fi because she needed to check her Facebook account. Eliza had caught Darcy's eye after this exchange and seeing the look of consternation on her face he was in no doubt of her thoughts about Lydia returning to Longbourn Designs.

Fate however, had intervened to make the return short-lived. Lydia seemed to have wasted no time on her return to Meryton in winning back the affections of her erstwhile boyfriend, Denny, managing to successfully gloss over the events with Wickham that night. Shortly afterwards she managed to secure what in her imagination was probably her dream job in the form of a civilian office role at Meryton Barracks where she spent all day every day talking to soldiers. Kitty initially felt her loss of company more than anyone else but Lydia, totally unabashed by anything that gone before, still regularly called in to hang around reception and tell Kitty about the latest shenanigans in on the base as well as urge her to come out with her at the weekend as she knew lots of young men to whom she could introduce Kitty. Jane had asked Lydia on a number of occasions not to call in during working hours but it was all water off a duck's back to Lydia. In the end it was Kitty who put a stop to Lydia's unannounced visits when they fell out once and for all.

Kitty, unlike Lydia, had a more highly developed sense of conscience. When Jane had spoken to her about the letter incident the day after the Ball, the seriousness had resonated with Kitty and she had been urged not to be led astray again and think more about her job and career. Kitty had taken the advice seriously, struck up a friendship with Mary from which both were benefitting with Kitty being influenced by Mary's conscientious attitude and Mary learning to lighten up a little. Kitty hoped to prove to Jane that she had potential to get on and move up the career ladder and Jane in turn was very pleased by the marked improvement.

Wickham had left the country as instructed within a week of the Rosings Park Ball with his debts discharged by Darcy and at the last account was reported to be selling Timeshare apartments on the Spanish Costa del Sol where his easy sales patter was working its charms on unsuspecting holidaymakers.

The clock in the kitchen at Pemberley struck ten, the day was moving on.

"So, Eliza, how do you feel about a day's painting and decorating?" Darcy asked releasing her from his arms, "The builders finished the third holiday cottage yesterday. All it needs now is a creative touch and I can't think of anyone better."

Eliza laughed, "Is it my creative skills you want or free labour?"

"Both," he admitted with a laugh, "Do you mind?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. I love being here with you at weekends and if that means spending my time decorating a cottage with you then it's fine by me."

Darcy had been true to his word about spending more time at Pemberley. Plans were well underway to rejuvenate the estate and bring in more income. Two holiday cottages had been completed already with more to follow, the lake was to be stocked with trout for fishing, there were plans to turn over a substantial number of acres to fruit and vegetable growing, possibly even grapevines with a view to opening an estate farm shop in time and possibly producing bottles of Chateau Pemberley in due course. There were also plans to restore the ballroom and several reception rooms in the main house to allow functions, meetings and events to take place. Darcy was engaged with this project, passionate about his dream of bringing Pemberley back to life and it was inspiring and enlivening to be around him. Although they often spent their weekdays apart when Darcy was at Pemberley and Eliza in Meryton, they talked several times a day and Eliza's heart always leapt at the sight of the hands on the office clock reaching five thirty on a Friday afternoon knowing she would be back at Pemberley in a few hours and back in Darcy's arms.

Darcy gazed at Eliza with gratitude. The moment he had looked into her eyes that morning on the terrace three months ago and seen the expression of wonder at all she surveyed he knew that she was someone who would share his dream and he loved her for that as much as he loved her for all that she was.

Eliza reluctantly stood up and turning to look down at Darcy said, "I'd better go and get changed if we need to get started on that cottage."

He reached out and caught her hand, "Perhaps I should come and help you with that. Overalls can be very tricky to put on."

Eliza giggled, "Mmh, that's true. Perhaps that would be a good idea and your assistance is always highly rated in fact it's second to none."

He loved her playfulness and smiled back at her. She had made such a difference to his life. He squeezed her hand, "Thank you for everything, Eliza."

"I haven't done anything yet." she joked.

"I didn't mean the decorating," Darcy replied.

She gazed at him, "I know you didn't but you don't need to thank me. It's no chore. I'm here because I love you."

He stood up and stepped towards her, "I hope you'll always be here because I love you too."

She nodded, "You can count on it."

THE END


End file.
